Brave Frontier: Tales of the Assassin (Grand Gaia)
by Zeckromizder
Summary: He's been brought back to life by a god to save this new world. Being the Chosen One, Tatsumi must step up his game to manage to survive in this new world. Harem. The Cover Image doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Seiji Senpai on Youtube.
1. The Beginning

**Summon 1 - The Beginning**

A young man found himself in a void. Everything around him was black. He couldn't even see himself. That is until a green glow appeared right in front of him.

"I am Lucius... The god of this Gate..." The voice that came from the green glow announced itself. The man was confused. A god? Really?!

"I have been waiting for the day of your arrival..." Lucius said. The young man was confused. He was waiting for him? This god really wanted him to die that much to see him?!

"Chosen One... What is your name?" The god of the Gate asked the young man. Did the male wanted to tell this god his name? He didn't have any choice either way.

"Tatsumi. My name is Tatsumi" The now revealed Tatsumi answered that question of the god.

"Tatsumi... Beyond this gate, a new source of power awaits you" Lucius stated to Tatsumi. Tatsumi still was confused about everything, wanted to ask something if not for- "You must go make that power yours, and use it to bring peace to this world..." The god added before the green glow disappeared and the room turned white.

Tatsumi looked around trying to find the voice of the god, but nothing appeared.

"...Tatsumi..." The man heard his name. He started to look around to find the source of the voice, but nothing.

"Tatsumi!" The voice got louder than before. He tried to run around the place, but it seemed like he was running in the same place.

"HEY TATSUMI!"

* * *

 **Mossy's Praire**

"Come on... WAKE UP ALREADY" The voice shouted. It sounded feminine so that solves something. Tatsumi began to open his eyes, but had to closed them as quickly because of the sun hitting his face.

"... Who are you?" Tatsumi asked in complete confusion. He didn't know about her and that god surely didn't told him.

"...Hmm? Me? I'm your guide, can't you tell?! Didn't you heard from Lord Lucius?" Tatsumi shake his head in negative to answer her question. "Hmph..." She added after seeing his response.

"I'm the goddess, Tilith. I've been assigned as your guide to help you" The now revealed Tilith said to the Tatsumi. Once again Tatsumi was confused.

"Guide me where?" Tatsumi asked. Surely he knew next to nothing about this place, but hand him a map and he will be able to figure it out.

"Huh?" Tilith tilted her head slightly. "Guide you where? Through Grand Gaia, of course!" She exclaimed at him as if this was everything. "My my, for someone who has the power to enter the Gate, you're pretty clueless, aren't you?"

"HEY!"

"At any rate, we first need to get across this field. We can talk later" After completely ignoring Tatsumi's anger, she began to walk towards north-west. Seeing that he didn't have any place to return to, Tatsumi began to follow the goddess.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

After walking for a while, Tilith saw something.

"Wh-What's that?!" Tilith shouted in a bit of fear. And at this moment, both of them began to see that it was a green slime monster that stood in their way.

"Look out! I-It's a monster!" She shouted louder than before, hiding behind Tatsumi. He looked at her and then at the slime that was in front of them.

 _"Is she seriously a goddess"_

"Quick, do something, summon your Units!" Wait... What? Units? What the fuck is that?!

"Huh?" Was the only thing that Tatsumi was able to say.

"...What? You don't know how?" Tilith asked in a incredulous voice.

"Well..." Tatsumi didn't know how to respond. What can he say?! That he was once an assassin that wanted to liberate his empire from a tyrant of a man before coming into this world? She wouldn't even believe him!

"You're a summoner, aren't you?! Just concentrate!" She advised the man in a loud voice, but to him it sounded like an order or something.

"Okay okay, geez..." He sighs before beginning to concentrate. In a matter of seconds, he saw something inside his soul.

A blue glow that was circling his soul, as if waiting for his command. He tried to focus on that glow and the next things he saw in front of him was a beautiful woman with blue hair. Tilith saw the summon and relax.

"Phew... That's right... That's how is done" Tilith said more calmed than before. But then she saw who he had summoned.

"Wait, how did you managed to summon Selena?!" Tilith exclaimed in shock. Tatsumi looked at Tilith before looking at Selena once more.

"Selena..." _"So that's her name... huh"_ Tatsumi said her name before thinking about it again.

"Got a problem with it?" Selena asked coldly. Her stoic face looked right at him and brought fear like no other.

"NO MAM!" Tatsumi responded in fear. Hell... he even saluted her. He had enough of feminine fury always getting to him.

"No matter! Quick attack now before it attacks us!" Tilith commanded Selena. The Unit looked at the goddess with confusion while Tatsumi had an angered face.

"But isn't she my unit?!" His anger rose a bit, before he calmed down. He couldn't have his anger cloud him once more... Not again.

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Attack!" Once again, Tatsumi was ignored. Tilith commanded Selena again so that she could destroy that monster that was in front of them.

"Very well..." Were Selena's two words before she dash right at the green slime. The slime tried to jump at her, but found itself being stabbed by Selena's sword. The slime began to fade and went back to the one that had summoned it.

"Wow, perfect!" Tilith exclaimed in happiness. Just seeing the monster die brought her that much needed relaxation to her body. She really didn't want to be near one.

"Let's keep moving!" Tilith shouted beginning to walk once more towards their destination. Tatsumi looked at Selena, who swiped her sword to clean it of the remaining slime that the monster left, looking at him as if awaiting orders. And when he was about to respond-

"Eeeeeeeeekkkkk! More monsters!"

Tatsumi and Selena ran towards Tilith only to see two more green slimes. Tatsumi began to cover Tilith.

"Selena, can you kill those monsters?" Tatsumi asked his unit. She nodded at him.

"Gladly" Was her only response before just like before, she dashed right at the two slimes. One of the slimes went at her front the front and managed to jump right in front of her... but not before being slash by an horizontal slash from Selena. The other slime tried to surprise her with an attack from the back, but it was futile seeing his slimy body being stab by Selena. Both Slimes disappeared the same way the first one faded away.

"Yay! Selena is the best!" Tilith was very happy with the results. Selena had a pink dust on her cheeks, thanks to Tilith's praise.

"Thank you, goddess" Selena bowed a bit and Tilith began to smile wider. But the happiness didn't continued because of a bigger slime than the three before.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" And because of that too... Tatumi had to massage his ear for a bit.

"I got this..." Not even affected by the scream, Selena rushed at the bigger slime. She stabs the slime, but unlike before, it didn't fade away. Tatsumi saw what the slime wanted to do and did what he could do at the moment (Because he was covering Tiliith from seeing the big slime or in her words "The devil's pet")

"Selena, watch out!" Distracted by her summoner, she missed the chance to dodge the incoming attack. She was pushed back near Tatsumi and Tilith.

"Urgh..." Selena grunted in a bit of pain. It wasn't much, but the attack was stronger than what she anticipated. She was about to rushed once more when-

"I got this..." She twisted her head towards her summoner, in which had a sword with a red eye jewel on the middle if the hilt.

Tatsumi, in a burst of speed, reappears in front of the slime and with one slash, the slime that was right now behind him, faded away.

Selena look at her summoner in awe. She began to look at him carefully. His brown hair, his tanned tone skin, his glorious muscles. At this thought, she blushed a bit, before noticing something else.

 _"Are those horns?"_ Selena's blush disappeared completely at seeing her summoner's horns. They weren't that noticeable because of his hair, but they were there. A pair of 4 to 5 inches long horns on his head.

 _"Wow..."_ Was the only thought that Tilith had.

Tatsumi sighs as he turns to look at his two companions and give a small smile. Only to feel the KI (Killer Instinct) that was coming from behind. When he turned around, he saw the hordes of monster that were making their way towards them.

Tatsumi was about to engage the monsters in battle when-

"I'll do it my Summoner..." Tatsumi looked at Selena. He sighed knowing why she wanted to do this.

"Very well..." He sighs out. He knew that she only wanted to prove herself that she wasn't weak. "Take care of them, Selena"

"As you command my Summoner" She spoke out before preparing herself to rush at the enemy.

"Tatsumi" Selena looked at her summoner. "My name is Tatsumi"

She smiles a bit at him and then rushed at the incoming monsters. Her sword began to emit a faint light blue glow that later was transmitted to her body. As soon as the first monster was in front of her, she disappeared... only to appeared behind the last enemy.

"Ethereal Blade!" And with those two words, The monsters were frozen in pillars of ice that broke into little pieces.

Tilith was shocked once more. She was amazed at the strength of one of the Six Heroes.

"Tatsumi, think you can pass these grass fields? I'll be waiting for you at the entrance of the cave just beyond these fields" And without even letting him answer, she disappeared.

Tatsumi looked at Selena. Although she didn't look like she received that much damage, he could see that the slime's attack managed to seriously hurt her.

"Why don't we go back through the gate to check on you, Selena" He asked her, gaining an confused look from the stoic Unit.

"...Sure, but I can always heal if I go back to the summoning world that resides in your soul" She answers. Inside, she was happy that he cared about her, but only expected this kind of kindness for a while.

"... Let's go anyways... I am new to this place"

"Sure... Tatsumi"

* * *

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY BRAVE FRONTIER: TALES OF THE ASSASSIN (GRAND GAIA). THERE WILL BE THREE BOOKS, JUST LIKE THE GMAE HAS THREE ARCS. THE STORY WILL NOT, I REPEAT... WILL NOT BE AS IF YOU WERE PLAYING. THE STORY WILL BE THE SAME (PRACTICALLY), BUT SUMMONER AND UNITS WILL BE ABLE TO HAVE A REAL CONVERSATION WITH THE 'PLAYER' AND THE UNITS. THINGS LIKE GEMS, KARMA, SPHERES, TYPE, AND IMPS WILL NOT MATTER. THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT AND I ALREADY HAVE IT PLANNED HOW TATSUMI WILL BE GETTING A NEW UNIT. IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A UNIT PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME WHO AND WHY YOU WANT HIM/HER AS TATSUMI'S UNIT. WILL BE ONLY BE ACCEPTING UNITS THAT APPEAR ON THE JAPANESE VERSION. EVEN THOUGH I HAVE PLAYED THE GLOBAL VERSION, I ENJOY THE JAPANESE ONE MORE.**

 **ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS NEW STORY. DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. AND STAY TUNED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **Summon 2 - Elgaia**

 **PS: THIS DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE POLL. THE POLL IS FOR THE STORY THAT WILL BE PUBLISH AFTER I FINISH EITHER THE FAIRY TAIL STORY OR THE POKEMON STORY**


	2. Elgaia

**HEY GUYS! MY QUICKEST UPDATED EVER! THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS CROSSOVER WAS VERY EASY AND WAS SCHEDULED TO BE POSTED THE SAME DAY THE STORY BEGAN, BUT IT GOT LATE AND I HAD TO SLEEP. ALTHOUGH THERE WAS JUST ONE REVIEW FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER (I KNOW THAT I CAN'T ASK MUCH, BUT PLEASE REVIEW SOMETHING) Fortresshunter GUESSED THE NEWEST UNIT REVEALED THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

 **Summon 2 - Elgaia**

"So this is the Gate... huh" Tatsumi arrived at the Gate. Selena was resting inside him, so she couldn't see the Gate.

40ft tall golden doors in the middle of no where. This will be very easy to find even if far away. Then the Gate began to open by itself.

Shrugging, Tatsumi entered the Gate.

 **Elgaia**

"...Wow" Tatsumi murmured at the sight.

A village was seen not to far away. It had a fountain in the middle of the village. Maybe it was for drinking?

Then he saw a river that separated the town center from the east side of the village.

There was a little farm on the west side of the village and next to it was a storage for the people to use.

Tatsumi also saw the mountain cliff and the big tree. The two beautiful things that made this village more beautiful than ever.

"This place seems nice..." Tatsumi talks to himself. He was already in the village's fountain looking around.

"Hey!" Tatsumi moved his head to the right to see two people. A man and a woman. The man had blue hair while the woman had brown hair.

"What are you doing here?!" The brunette raged at Tatsumi. The nerve with this girl! Can't she just ask nicely?!

"Calm down, Seria" The bluenette said to the now revealed Seria. She looked at her friend at glared at him.

"Why would I calm down, Karl" The now known Karl sighed at the sight of his friend. "This boy" Seria points a Tatsumi. "Walks down the village and you do nothing?! He could be a spy!" Seria raged at her friend. She never like new people entering the village that was sacred to her.

"Or he could be a tourist, Seria. Just let it be and leave this to me" Karl reasoned. He was trying to resolve this as calmly as he could. He didn't want to fight when both of them had to leave soon to fight that Demon.

"Hmph..." Seria turns around to walk away, but not before throwing Tatsumi the coldest glare that she could muster.

Tatsumi sighed. That wouldn't work on him. He had received glares colder than that one. And let me tell you. A glare from Akame, wasn't that pretty

"I'm sorry about her, she tends to be a little... overprotective of the village" Karl said. He couldn't think of another word to describe Seria and the village.

"You think?" Tatsumi joked. The two stared at each other for a moment before chuckling for a bit.

"Name's Karl, member of the newest Demo Slaying Squad" After ending his chuckles, Karl introduced himself to Tatsumi.

"I'm Tatsumi" He also introduced himself. "I'm new around this place... and I was hoping you could show me around and tell me a bit about this place?"

"Sure, no problem" Karl smiled a bit as the two men started to walk around the village.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Tatsumi and Karl talked about a lot of things during their walk around the village, like Elgaia and the Demon Slaying Squad.

Elgaia. The lands beyond the Gate. The people that reside in Elgaia are Natives of Grand Gaia (The archipelago in where Tatsumi was fighting the monsters) that escaped from the monsters thanks to the Leaders of Elgaia as they call them. They had to escape because after the Great War, monsters began to kill the people and they surely didn't want to die.

Then was the Demon Slaying Squad (DSS), a group of Summoners that group up to slay demons that are destroying their homeland, Grand Gaia. They are eliminating the place from the demons that ruled the lands, so that they could once again live there in peace.

They were now back at the fountain. A both male were sitting side by side.

"Once again, I'm sorry for what Seria said to you Tatsumi" Karl apologized again. He had done it three times now.

"It's alright Karl... no harm done" Tatsumi responded making Karl sigh. He had received that kind of treatment far to many to make that much of an effect.

"Still..." Karl muttered, only he himself knowing what was said. Until-

"Wait, I know!" Karl exclaimed as he stood up. Finally thinking of a way to repay Tatsumi.

"You know what?" Tatsumi asked. Confused as to why Karl will suddenly be that happy.

"A way to repay you!" The bluenette exclaimed at his new friend.

"Karl... is really isn't necessary..." Tatsumi said to him. He was trying way to much to repay him.

"Then at least accept it as a welcome gift..." Karl said. Not letting Tatsumi ruin his plan in repaying him for the error Seria made.

"... Alright" Tatsumi said seeing that he couldn't refuse that kind of offer..

"Great! Now hold my hands and concentrate. I'll help you get another unit" Karl said extending his hands. Tatsumi had told him about being a Summoner and what happened at grass fields call Mossy's Prairie.

Tatsumi extended his own hands and grabbed Karl's own. And then started to concentrate. The same thing as before happened. He saw what was his soul and a blue orb glowing, in which he knew that was Selena. But then a purple one began to manifest nearby. The purple orb began to shine for a bit before appearing in front of Tatsumi and Karl.

Tatsumi let go of Karl's hands and looked at his newest Unit. The Unit was a man with black hair.

The man looked at Tatsumi with a calculative look, before a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"...You're the one who called me here?" The deep voice of the male stated out as he kept his calculative gaze at Tatsumi.

"Yes. I'm Tatsumi, and this is my friend Karl" Karl waved at the Unit, but the Unit kept his gaze at his Summoner. Karl let his hand down with a sheepish smile.

"You... You intrigue me" Tatsumi's newest Unit stated out. Tatsumi began to scratch his neck.

"Thanks?" His confusion didn't even let Tasumi answer correctly.

"I'm Shion" The now revealed Shion said. "Call for me and I'll help you a detailed plan... that will never fail... Summoner" And with that he disappeared and went inside Tatsumi's soul world.

After a few minutes of silence, Karl was the one that broke it.

"Well... He was certainly-"

"Interesting?

"Yeah... Interesting"

Both looked at each other and smiled. Find it weird how Shion was.

"Thank you for helping me get a new unit Karl"

"No problem Tatsumi... Well see ya later. I have to get back to Seria before she rages at anything else" Karl stated out before letting a sigh. Tatsumi chuckled at that.

"You do that Karl... See ya later then" Karl waved his good bye as he walked away from the place leaving Tatsumi all alone their.

"Now... Where to find myself a house?"

* * *

 **Time Skip (LS Sphere House)**

Tatsumi has finally managed to find a house. Thankfully, he had the gems that his old village gave him when he returned home with Mine.

He looked at his new home. The coloring of the house was like the others. Brown and light brown coloring. The only thing that was of different color was the roof in which was colored blue. He entered the house only to see that it was like the houses at his village.

After exploring it for a bit, he summoned his two Units, Selena and Shion.

"Tatsumi..." Selena bows politely.

"Summoner..." Shion greeted him, with arms crossed.

Tatsumi smiled for a bit. Remembering his teammates for a moment before letting go of the memory.

"Hey you two..." Tatsumi greeted his two Units. "Follow me, please" He added as he walked towards the table. His two Units didn't even question him before they started to follow him.

They arrived at the table and Tatsumi and Selena sat down. Shion stay up and preferred to reclined himself on the wall.

"So..." Tatsumi and Selena looked at Shion. His eyes close and his arms still crossed. "What do you need, Summoner" He opened his right eye slightly looking straight at Tatsumi.

"I want to know you guys... I want to know your story" Tatsumi said, answering Shion's question. But the answer left him with another question. Why? He found this too amusing.

"Hmph... Interesting..." He gave a slight smirk at his Summoner's response. He'll ask his question another time.

"I'll go first Tatsumi" Selena volunteered. Tatsumi nodded to her. he really wanted to know about his Units. Especially his FIRST Unit.

"I was born on the Sama Kingdom. I'm the heir of the Aquatic Nomads* of Savat. I was given my sword, Lexida, as proof of my chiefdom at 14, but at that time I refused" Selena stated her origins.

"Why didn't you accept the sword?" Tatsumi asked her.

"Because I didn't felt that I was good enough to wield it" Selena answered. "At age 17, I ran away from my people's camp. But it came to an end when I found my best friend, Lucina, standing there at the harbor. She said some words that made me think about leaving camp" Selena smiled a bit remembering her best friend.

Tatsumi wanted to asked her about the words they exchange, but he thought that the matter was very private.

Shion on the other hand, was really tempted to ask such question. But memories from his past made him think twice before saying anything.

"At 18, I folded to the pressure around me and finally accepted Lexida. Then occurred a Civil War on the Sama Kingdom and as chief of the Aquatic Nomads, I aided the king, letting him taste many victories. The king even granted me the title of Giles De Lava"

"... And that means?" Tatsumi asked. Maybe the title was said in their language?

"... Savior of the Kingdom" Selena said. Tatsumi noticed that she didn't want that tittle. How she said it, made it clear for him.

"I wanted to quit. I never liked that much recognition. But then... The Great War happened. Gods versus humans. A war for survival. I refused the call of the king and led my people to the war, to protect our lands. Lexida awoke that day" Selena continued with her story. As time passed, the story got darker and darker.

"... What do you mean that... Lexida awoke" Shion took his eyes from Tatsumi, which he eyed the entire time, and landed on the sword that was currently on the table.

"My sword's powers awaken that day" Selena answered before continuing. "In the war, all of my people lost their life. I didn't want to feel alone, so I tried to kill myself, but then I heard their voices through Lexida. They gave me the will to continue fighting this war, until... **She** arrived... I managed to win against her, but Lucina lost her life in that battle" Selena let a tear ran down her cheek. She still blamed herself for her best friend's death.

"Then a masked man came to me, told me something and killed me. He was to strong for me" She finished her story

The room was silent for a while. The tension of the story arriving to the household.

"... For what's worth... I'm sorry and thank you for telling me your story Selena" Tatsumi gave her a comforting small smile.

She couldn't say anything else, but the smile she gave Tatsumi was enough.

"Shion..." Tatsumi looked at his other unit, waiting for him to start his story.

"... I guess it... can't be helped, huh..." Shion sighed before saying this words.

"I was the leader of a fearsome band of outlaws called the Ten Vile Disnomians. Thanks to my strength and charisma, I won my subordinates' respect. My group and I contributed to numerous plots and outbreaks of conflicts. I was an honorable thief. I never stole or hunted the weak and the needed. My plans were focused only on the rich and the evil. I admit that I'm a hedonist. The thrill of battle and conflict made me feel excited and brought me such joy. I later gave my sword to another man to kill a demon that was terrorizing the empire, and as soon as he kill it, we left. The last thing I remember was my own sword through my stomach as I saw the man that I gave my sword kill me" Shion didn't take long to tell his story.

Tatsumi and Selena watched Shion carefully. He could be a valuable asset in the future, but they couldn't let go of what he said about being a hedonist.

"Thank you... Both of you, for telling me" Tatsumi thanked both of them. Although Shion had some weird... qualities... he wouldn't judge. "I'm going to rest for the day. Tomorrow were going towards the cave that is just at the end of the Mossy's Prairie" Tatsumi added making both Units nod.

Shion disappeared after his Summoner said those words, but Selena stayed. She watched him carefully, not knowing why she couldn't keep her stare from him. She shook her face before giving a polite bow as she disappeared as well.

Tatsumi sighed and went to the bed. Tomorrow will be another day of adventure.

* * *

 **A/N: HERE YOU GO! SHION IS HERE! I WANTED TO PUT EITHER ZELNITE OR ALICE, BUT THEN I REMEMBERED ABOUT SHION AND CHANGED EVERYTHING. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? LEAVE A REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINION ABOUT THE STORY. FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Summon 3 - Cave of Flames**


	3. Cave of Flames

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THE AKAME GA KILL AND BRAVE FRONTIER CROSSOVER! BUT I HAVEN'T RECEIVED ANY KIND OF REVIEW APART FROM THE ONE I MENTIONED ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. PLEASE... EVEN IF IT IS A 'GREAT JOB' OR A 'NICE CHAPTER!' PLEASE REVIEW IT. IT WILL LET ME KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY RARE CROSSOVER SO IF YOU WERE WONDERING WHY I DID THIS STORY... THERE YOU HAVE IT. SO HERE IT IS SO... ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Summon 3 - Cave of Flames**

"It's so hot! I wanna go home! This is unbearable..." Tilith couldn't handle it anymore. Ever since she told Tatsumi that she would wait for him here at the cave beyond Mossy's Prairie, she has waited for him.

She went home when it got really late, but came back again when it was sun rise. But looking at the sun... It was ten in the morning! She wanted to take a shower, really bad! Next thing she knew, Tatsumi came walking down towards her with sword on his lower back.

"Oh, Tatsumi!"

"Tilith..."

 ***SLAP***

After Tatsumi arrived and stood in front of her, he received a slap to the face that made his look the other way.

"You're **very** late! What've you been up to?!

"I'm sorry Tilith, but-"

"How could you keep me waiting in this streaming hot cave!"

"I said that I'm sorry!"

Their banter only got louder each time they shouted at each other.

Tilith was really mad. She didn't want to be here! She wanted to go home, get on her shower, take a steamy bath and take a very deserved nap. After waiting that long, she deserved it.

Tatsumi, on the other hand, just wanted to do what he wanted to do. Be free and do whatever he wanted. Sure he had that back in Night Raid, but he was a wanted criminal because of being in Night Raid, not that he minded of course. But he wanted to walk in the village without preoccupying that the guards will arrest him.

"Hmph..." Tilith looked the other way for a bit before looking back at Tatsumi. But she had to concentrate. There were bigger problems that having a fight with the one she was supposed to guide.

"I'm beginning to worry about our journey" Tatsumi looks at her with a worried look. If she was worried and didn't have to fight any of the monsters that would certainly appear. Imagine his worry for Selena, Shion and himself.

"What's going on?" Tatsumi asked Tilith. He saw how her expression became somber. As if she was mourning for someone.

"Well, I did promise you I'd tell you more about exactly what's going on..." She said and Tatsumi nodded remembering her words that time.

"This is serious, so listen close, OK?" Tatsumi looked at her with a 'Really?' look, before sighing.

"Sure..."

"Grand Gaia is in the midst of a crisis..." Tilith stopped for a moment. Thinking about which word was best to use. "The reason is that among the powerful gods watching over us, some have been consumed by evil" Tilith added to her statement.

"In defiance of Holy Emperor Karna Masta, they now wreak havoc" Tatsumi could see the dread and worry in Tilith eyes increase at each word she said. "Among these evil forces, the few who posses the most exceptional powers are known as... the Four Fallen Gods" She finishes for the moment. She really didn't want to say this, but she had to inform him of the danger hat he will be facing.

"... The Four Fallen Gods?"

"They used to be high ranking gods..." She nodded at Tatsumi's question before continuing what she had to say. "But now they are trying to take Grand Gaia for themselves" She didn't want to think of what would happen if Tatsumi failed his mission and the Four Fallen Gods started to rule Grand Gaia.

"The Four Fallen Gods have not only made the monsters and spirits their subordinates..." She stopped here. It was very hard to say what she had to say right now. But she steeled herself. She hat to. "They also used their powers to summon and manipulate the legendary heroes of Grand Gaia" Tatsumi's eyes widen at this. Other heroes like Selena and maybe Shion were manipulated to fight for these gods?!

"...What?!"

"It's true... If we don't stop them, Grand Gaia will be destroyed" She feared for that. For the home of the people that lived here to be destroyed because of these gods' ambition. "Even the Holy Emperor Karna Masta along with the other gods... can only hold them back for so long" Tatsumi looked down and clenched his hands into fists. The more he heard about these gods, the more they looked like Honest the Prime Minister of the Empire.

"That's why Lord Lucius opened the Gate leading to this world" Her expression changed completely after saying the name of her lord. "He is seeking to borrow your powers. That's why only the chosen ones can see the Gate. Lord Lucius has high hopes for you. So I'm expecting you to not let us down, Tatsumi!" Tatsumi sweat dropped at this. Way to put the pressure on someone... Way to put the pressure...

"... Sure... Thanks" Tilith nodded at this and smiled. It seemed that her smile was infectious because Tatsumi also had a smile.

"With that said, your first target will be one of the Four Fallen Gods... The Goddess of Creation, Maxwell"

 _"The Goddess of Creation... huh"_ Tatsumi thought about the title that was given to this goddess. If she was the Goddess of Creation, then she was the one that created all things. Monster, spirits, Grand Gaia, Elgaia and the humans. "Where is she?"

"Maxwell has taken over St. Lamia. Once a sacred land, it is now her stronghold" She informs Tatsumi as she makes a map appear out of no where.

"From where we are in Mistral" She points at the location of the Cave of Flames. "You must venture beyond Morgan to get there" She kept tracing her finger to the places he had to go before arriving at St. Lamia's name on the map "It is quite a long way to go, but I'm sure you'll be alright!"

"No kidding..." He responded. He couldn't believe how big this island was! And there are three more places like this one?! He can already feel his legs whine.

"Let's take it step by step until you pick up the ropes of being a summoner!" He nods at this. He really needed to learn all the things he could now do because he was a Summoner. "First in order to get to Morgan we'll need to head for the Tower of Mistral" With the map still in hand, she points at the Tower that was just beyond a placed called Monster's Nest.

"To do so, we'll need to make it through the Cave of Flames"

 _"I think instead of we, you mean me..."_

"It is rumored that this cave is infested with ferocious beasts. But still, you should be fine! You have Selena!"

"And Shion..." But he saw that she was ignoring him again and gained a tick mark on his forehead.

And then... Tilith exploded...

"ARGH!" She couldn't handle it any longer! "I can't take any more of this heat! I'm gonna go back for a long shower. You take care and go on ahead!"

"Seriously..." He muttered as he watched Tilith disappeared into nothing. It seems that she really needed that shower.

He began to explore this cave and really found some useful thing he could sell for Zel, the currency of this world. He found a Blue Drop near some stalagmites. Near the stalagmites, he also found Koka Nuts and Don Nuts. But everything comes to an end when he finally began to see the horde of beasts that were staring at him.

He also managed to see that behind all the monsters, that were waiting for him to make a move, were two big slime monsters similar to the one he managed to defeat before, but these slimes where red instead of green.

"Selena... Shion..." He summoned his two Units. Selena greeted her Summoner with a polite bow as always and Shion just waved at Tatsumi with a 'Yo!'

"Will you two help me?" The two Units looked behind them only to see a myriad of beasts and monsters waiting for them to make a move. They took their swords out and when their Summoner dash at the monsters, so did they.

The monsters began to ran at them each trying to do some damage, but failing all the same.

Shion was obliterating the monsters that surrounded him with ease. With a grin on his face, it was very noticeable that he was enjoying taking part of this battle... if you could call it that. Slashes, stabs, cuts and wounds were seen on each and every single monster that confronted Shion. he was a happy man.

Selena dealt with them in a much elegant way. Being a woman, her moves with her sword Lexida looked like she was dancing. Her footwork was surprisingly light, making her fast on her feet. Even though she was caught of guard when some monsters got a hit on her, she dealt with them as soon as they hit her.

Tatsumi... Tatsumi didn't let any of them move. Being a trained assassin, he knew that if the target moved from place or knew what he was going to do... He could fail. One slash. That was the only thing he did and when he sheathed his sword on the hilt in his lower back, and when he did it... All the monsters disappeared in one go.

Now only the two big red slimes were left and being the first one done with his fight, Tatsumi rushed at one of the slimes that were there and made a slash at it. Instead of making it disappear as he thought he would, he sent the slime flying backward until it collided with various stalagmites until it hit the wall of the cave.

 ***SPLASH***

The sound it made was obvious. Since it wasn't a hard body and it was some kind of liquid or gel, the slime began to create himself once more. But didn't finished because of the stab it received thanks to Selena's sword.

The other big red slime wasn't as lucky as the one that just disappeared, because Shion slashed it and send it flying just like Tatsumi made the other one was sent flying, but was sent flying towards a pool of lava. When the slime splashed into the lava, it began to melt until it was nothing.

Tatsumi sighed. He looked at Selena and saw her bruised arm. He had to heal her. Fortunately, no monster were in sight, so they could rest for a bit.

"Let's rest a bit... We'll continue after getting our full strength back" Both his Units nodded. Although Shion's nod was reluctant, it was still a nod. Blame him for wanting to see these pathetic monsters at his feet!

Selena was getting her breath back. This was surely not how she used to fight. Before she died at the hands of the masked man, her fighting style was the best. No monster could hit her. Could manage to obliterate thousand of the subordinate of the gods in one strike.

She felt weak. She felt that she was dishonoring her tribe by being weak. She didn't want to feel this way. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Tatsumi with a green bottle in hand.

"Selena... drink" She looked at the green bottle that was being handed to her. She nodded. She trusted her Summoner. She took the bottle and began to drink the liquid inside it. As she drank it, a green aura surrounded her and started to healed all her wounds that were on her arm.

After she finished drinking, the aura resided and she didn't felt any pain. She looked at her arm and watched that her arm was completely healed. She looked at Tatsumi, who was smiling at her.

"If you need anything else... just ask" That smile. Selena didn't know what was happening to her. The smile he gave her was making her cheeks blushed a bright pink. Never in her entire life has she felt like this. It felt amazing. The feeling of being appreciated for who you are not what you were.

Tatsumi clearly saw the blush and groaned on the inside. He has seen this kind of behavior before on Esdeath. He didn't know what made her feel the same way Esdeath felt about him, but comparing the two... Selena was way better than Esdeath. At least she wasn't a battle maniac like Shion.

"Thanks..." Her cheeks brightened up upon saying that. She couldn't even look at him in the eye. Tatsumi scratched his neck a bit.

Shion was currently watching what he could deduce as crap. He hated thing like love and romance. So even if there was something near by that represented that he wanted to destroy it and replace those thought with thoughts of blood and war.

"Well I think we rested enough..." Tatsumi said taking Selena out of her thing and making Shion look his way. "Let's continue to explore this cave, until we find the exit"

"Finally..." Shion walked away from his place with blade in hand and a grin on his face.

They kept walking further into the cave. They managed to find more stuff to sell until Shion triggered a trap.

The trap wasn't all that big deal... is that many monsters began to appear at a fast rate.

Selena was fighting a beast until she saw something that made her blood boil. A witch was sitting on her broom using her wand to conjure fire. Her anger was to much. She couldn't stand being near someone that looked just like **her**. She disappeared as quick as she crouched with her sword in hand. As she made her way towards the witch, cuts began to appear on each monster. until she got in front of the witch. and before the witch could conjure anything else, Selena stab her throat with Lexida. As she took her sword back and flicked the trail of blood that was in her sword, The head of the witch was separated from the body and rolled for a bit, before it disappeared.

Tatsumi and Shion were very impressed. Selena's work was fast and efficient. Although Shion felt he was robed of the chance of fighting and utterly destroying his opponents, he could enjoy a bit of it watching Selena decimate all of them in seconds.

Tatsumi saw her movements, how she moved her sword, her footwork... everything. He saw that she was angry. Her movements were stiff, her slashes were predictable, and her current footwork was lacking. He would talk to her and help her to control her anger.

Selena panted for a bit. She used to much energy to deal with all of these monsters. Although knowing that the witch she kill wasn't **the bitch**. She hated witches so much, thanks to her previous experience with them. She just hoped that her Summoner didn't summon a witch in a near future... or ever!

After getting their things together, the three of them kept walking forward. The cave's heat was getting stronger. By being Units, Selena and Shion couldn't feel any kind of temperature. They could be hurt by the fire, but they wouldn't feel how hot it was. But that couldn't be said for Tatsumi.

Tatsumi had to take of his shirt, in which made Selena blush crimson red. This heat was getting more unbearable.

They stopped when they saw two goblins and a man. But no other monster.

Shion in an act of anger for not being able to enjoy more massacre, he rushed at the three enemies. The first goblin was met with a sword to the head, decapitating it. Shion stopped his steps and looked at the other goblin. He disappear from his current positioning and appeared behind the other goblin, and before the monster could do anything he was stabbed right in the heart by Shion. Seeing that only the man holding a pair of knives, Shion close the distance in a matter of seconds and brought his sword down in a vertical slash. Nothing seemed to happened for about three second, until the body was divided from head to toe.

Still angry about not being able to satisfy his hunger for bloodshed, he went back towards his Summoner's Soul World. He could relax for a bit there seeing that he was practically a glowing orb that protected his Summoner's soul.

Tatsumi and Selena stared for a bit before shrugging. Although not knowing Shion personality wise, they could understand that he wanted more action than three simple enemies.

Tatsumi and Selena kept on walking for a while. Neither of them saying a word to each other as they began to close up with the exit of the cave.

"Tatsumi... The exit" And just as Selena said, the exit was just in front of them. As they began to approach the exit, a figure appeared right in front of the exit.

A man with grey skin with scar all over his body, was growling at them. Three claw coming out of his hands threating them, while his eyes glared at them.

"It... seems that we don't have a choice" Tatsumi sighed. He looked at Selena and the look he gave her told her to watch and went towards the man with claws. Taking Incursio out he only had one thing to say.

"INCURSIO!" Smoke began to appear from his sword as it covered him and obscured the man's vision. The legendary hero blocked the incoming attack to his head with his claws. Instead of seeing a sword being block by his claws, he saw a spear instead.

Tatsumi was covered in his Teigu's recent armor. That is before asking Akame to kill him. It seemed that Lucius only revived Tatsumi and not Tyrant, the Danger-Beast that what Incursio is made of.

Letting go of Neutone, his Teigu's auxiliary weapon, Tatsumi rushed at the man with claws. He knew that he was trying to do what he did against Esdeath, but hey... They weren't the same people. Punching his gut, the man with claws was sent flying towards backwards a few meters back. His clawed hand went toward where Tatsumi had hit him. He shrugged it of and moved forward, like a hunter hunting his prey. But as soon as he moved, his eyes widen and blood was spat from his mouth.

His eyes looked at the one that punched him in the gut. But as soon as he watched him he dropped to his knees. Tatsumi approached the man, prepared to kill him, until he heard something.

"Z-Ze...gar" Tatsumi eyed down at the man now know as Zegar. His eyes darken a bit. He knew what he had to do. He had to liberate this hero from these goddess's control.

"I'm sorry..." Was the last words that Zegar heard before he was killed by Tatsumi and his body disappeared seconds later.

"Well... Let's go home... We'll go tomorrow to our next destination" Tatsumi sighed out. Selena nodded before disappearing towards Tatsumi's Soul World. He looked at where he killed Zegar and with the power of the Gate, one appeared in front of him and he went through it to go home and rest.

* * *

 **A/N: SO... WHAT DO YOU THINK? IF YOU HAVE PLAYED THE GAME, YOU OBVIOUSLY KNOW ABOUT THIS AND EXPECTED IT, BUT TO PEOPLE THAT HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME... WAS IT GOOD? I THINK HAVING SELENA WEAK, BUT NOT THAT WEAK BECAUSE SHE WILL EVOLVE. THERE ISN'T ANY TYPE ADVANTAGE SO THAT'S ANOTHER THING TO CONSIDER. AND SINCE SELENA ISN'T STRONG OR WEAK AGAINST A TYPE NOR IS ANY HERO, BATTLES HERE WILL RESOLVE ABOUT EXPERIENCE. DEPENDING THE RANKING (STARS) IS HOW STRONG THEY ARE GOING TO BE. LIKE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY. FAVORITE AND FOLLOW, AND HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS REVIEW SOON!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Summon 4 - Egor Snowfield**


	4. Egor Snowfield

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF BRAVE FRONTIER: TALES OF THE ASSASSIN (GRAND GAIA)! I'M A LITTLE DISSAPOINTED THAT THIS STORY DOESN'T RECIEVES AS MUCH REVIEWS AS MY OTHER STORIES, BUT THAT IS WHAT'S MOTIVATING ME TO WRITE MORE OF THIS ONE! ANYWAYS THERE WAS AN INTERESTING REVIEW BY adistl ABOUT EVOLUTION. IT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT. I'LL LEAVE A DETAILED EXPLINATION AND THE ENDIND A/N. SO... ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Summon 4 - Egor Snowfield**

"Brr... BRR!" Tilith shivered. Here she was waiting for Tatsumi to arrive to tell him about something important, but it seems that he either woke up late of is taking his sweet time to come here. Maybe she should start coming later if this was always going to happen.

"ACHOO!" She sneezed as she curse this climate. The low temperature always made her sick. She would sneeze all the time until she could go into a nice hot shower and then drinking some tea or even hot chocolate. Either of the two was fine, but she preferred tea.

"... Oh my, it's freezing" She muttered to no one. Even if this was the highest temperature this place could get, it was still to cold. Imagine herself in the middle of the snowfield? Never! She would freeze to death!

"Hey!" She noticed Tatsumi out in the far. He was wearing the same thing that he had at the Cave of Flames. But there is no time for that right now. "How dare you make a girl wait in such a cold place!"

Tatsumi's face, after hearing this, changed into a stoic one. 'Really...'. That simple yet understandable expression made it's way to his own face, telling Tilith something that she didn't persive... as always.

"Brr... It's to cold" Tilith, for the second time of the day, shivered because of the chilly wind that went through her body. She had to hold it. She couldn't just run away by a simple temperature change... But it was affecting her... badly.

"Aren't you cold by wearing those cloths at all?" Tatsumi looked at Tilith with a confused look until he remembered that she still doesn't know about his sword.

"Not really and besides... I have adapted to the cold" He reply with a small and simple smile that made the goddess's cheek to turn dusty pink, but he didn't noticed thinking that it was from the cold that she may have thanks to the cold.

"Anyways..." She fought the blush down as she looked for the map she had earlier at the cave. After finding it, she continued. "So, to get to the Tower of Mistral you'll need to cross Egor Snowfield and go through the forest... Then through the marsh, and then through the ruins..." She finished explaining to him as she marked the places they had to go through to get to the tower.

"It's far enough just imagining it, and that's before you even consider how extreme the weather can get!" Tilith explained a little bit of Grand Gaia atmospherical problems. Thank to how damaged Gran Gaia's atmosphere is, the weather could change from a blizzard into a heat wave in a matter of seconds.

"Oh really..." This piqued Tatsumi's interest. Maybe he could adapt to those climatic changes so that he may get some protection from being hurt. All he knew was that he was returning towards the Cave of Flames after this.

"Anyway, you've still got a long way to the tower..." Nodding, Tilith stated out making Tatsumi agree with her. "But be careful though. Enemies get stronger the closer you get to it. If you encounter an enemy you can't defeat, go and train for a bit before trying again" She worries about him. Not like a lover, but because she was his guide. She couldn't ignore him!

"Sure... Thanks" Tilith silently appreciated his thanks. She didn't spend a lot of time with other gods and goddesses, so hearing that her knowledge was appreciated was very welcoming. Until another chilly wind came through her making her shiver.

"ACHOO!" She sneezed once again. Ohhh, how she hated this place! She wanted to leave right away, but she can't not yet at least.

"Bless you"

"Thanks..."

They stared at each other. Both couldn't say anything else losing themselves into each other eyes.

Tilith saw his double colored eyes as hypnotic. His green human eye brought her calmness and protection, while his red draconic eye brought her fear and pain. But both eyes combined brought here hope. Hope for a future without pain.

Tatsumi, on the other hand, saw her eyes as flowers. Two blue flowers that had just bloomed and shined thanks to the moonlight that hit it.

Both turned away with blushes on there faces.

"Umm... Tatsumi" Tatsumi looked back at her. She was still trying to avoid his face, but he wouldn't say anything. He didn't want to see her at this moment either.

"What?"

"I forgot at the cave to tell you about the Sacred Phantoms of Gaia" Tilith said with her face looking at him. And if you got close enough, you could see a little blushed face.

"Huh?"

"The Sacred Phantoms of Gaia, or Nature Phantoms as we gods like to call them, are spiritual beings that live in Grand Gaia and Elgaia. They can bless a Unit you may have, giving him or her power. The spirit must like the Unit for them to give them it's blessing, so don't force them ok?" She stated. "They are also divided into different kind of phantoms like the nymphs, the spirits, the idols, the pots, and the totems. There are also some Phantoms that resemble treasure chests, but in reality are mimics. Be careful around them, if you aren't considered strong enough they won't be able to be opened, and if you force it can bring disaster" She finished informing Tatsumi of the Sacred Phantoms of Gaia.

"Wow..." He couldn't help but be impressed by this. Phantoms were more related to ghosts, but here they were more like idols.

"The gods have told stories of a totem that surpassed any totem ever and that gaining his blessing was near impossible, but if you got it you can consider yourself glorified" She stated out loud.

There was silence until-

"ARGH!" Tilith snapped. "I can't take this anymore! I'm going home!" Without thinking of disappearing, she turned towards the Cave of Flames and started to walk away.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" And just like that, she came rushing back to where she was. Tatsumi sweet dropped at Tilith's actions. Was she really that forgetful?

"It seems that a knight summoned by Maxwell has been creating chaos somewhere near the end of the snowfield. He seems to be quite strong. Take care!" Now Tilith thought of simply disappear and reappear on her house... And she did just that.

Tatsumi looked at the place that Tilith was and couldn't help but sigh. Her pink tints on her hair reminded him of Mine to much. Mine. How was she now? Last time he saw her she was at the Revolutionary Camp recovering from her mind exhaustion that cause her to go into a coma. He couldn't be thinking about his past, that was just that... his past. He focused on his present and his future.

He summons Selena and Shion for company. They were reliable in their own way, especially Shion.

Selena gave her summoner a bow as always and Shion just scoffed and turned around to see if he could start killing pitiful creatures.

"Shion..." The Unit looks at his summoner with a little glare that wasn't very noticeable. "You may kill the next horde of monsters on your own" Tatsumi didn't exactly like this, but Shion did... and it was the enemy. He had to show no emotion while dealing with them. This was kill or be killed.

Selena and Shion were shock to Tatsumi's words. But their shock changed, Selena adapted her stoic expression and Shion had a grin plastered on his face.

"Gladly..." Shion even did a mock bow, but he didn't care. Right now, all he cared for was to see the bodies of the enemies that he was going to massacre.

After that was said, they started walking forward. Shion was really happy to be able to vent off the disappointment that was the Cave of Flames.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

They have walked for a few minutes and nothing, until something began to appear in front of them. It was a blue nymph! The nymph was in front of Selena and before any of them could move, the nymph moved it's wand that touched Selena, before fading away.

Nothing occurred for some seconds until Selena started to glow. Tatsumi and Shion closed their eyes. When opening them, they saw a slight change on Selena that in Tatsumi's opinion, made her look more beautiful.

"Wow..." Selena stared in shock at her new appearance. She couldn't believe that this has just happened. That nymph came out of nowhere and blessed her just like that.

"A Sacred Phantom..." Tatsumi muttered. He expected something more than this, but he wouldn't judge. If that little thing could hold that kind of power to make Units stronger, he didn't want to see if a Sacred Phantom blessed a human or a summoner.

 _"Is it possible at all?"_ Tatsumi thought.

 _"Hehehe..."_ Shion's grin grew wider. If a phantom were to bless him, he would change and grow stronger. He didn't want to miss that chance at all, but he felt that this kind of nymph wasn't suited for him. Maybe one darker!

They kept walking forward. Tatsumi wanted out of this place as soon as he could. The faster that he could go home, the faster he could plan to go back to the Cave of Flames to adapt to the heat and the fire that occasionally sprouted out of the rocks in the cave.

And his prayer was answer in a myriads of monsters that were lead by a blue haired woman that was holding a staff. Shion's grin widen at seeing his prey and without wasting time, he dashed right at them.

Shion didn't hesitate to hack and slash every single monster in sight. He was enjoying htis to much if his grin and laughs could be anything to go by.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

To say that this was disappointing was saying a lot, but Shion was happy either way... He got to spill blood on the now redden snow.

After finding things to sell in the village, they found a group of pirates lead by a beard one. They had an open coffin that had a lot of Zel in it. Tatsumi's eyes widen at this. That money could help him with paying the food and things that he may need to buy for the house.

"Selena... please" And with a nod. She rushed at the distracted pirates. He noticed that her footwork was better than before. Maybe there was something else than just a power and an attire change.

Swift and precise slashes were made by Selena onto the unfortunate pirates. Not even a minute later, the pirates were dead and one by one began to disappear. Tatsumi and Shion approached Selena, and then the three went towards the treasure chest filled with Zel. After guarding the chest in his Soul World for the moment, the three went forward.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Tatsumi was now alone walking through the snowfield. He sent Selena and Shion back to the Soul World, saying that 'he could handle the knight alone that if he needed help he would call them'.

Now Tatsumi was in front of the spear wielding knight. Tatsumi scowled a bit a this. He knew that he wasn't the only person that may use a spear as a weapon but he felt insulted that a spearman was being controlled by a goddess to cause chaos.

"INCURSIO!" He didn't wait long to use his Teigu and don it. He summoned his own spear as the two began to slash at each other.

Tatsumi went for the stab at the knight, but the knight jumped back. Without waiting for the knight to capacitate, Tatsumi did an horizontal slash with Neutone that sent the knight a few feet away. Thanks to the armor the knight had, the attack was weakened a bit, but it still hurt him.

The spearman began his attack with wild slashes at Tatsumi who dodged and parried his attacks, but was caught off guard when the knight hit him with the end of his spear on his back. It was so strong that it sent Tatsumi sliding down the snow.

Tatsumi looked at the knight that was in front of him and then at the surrounding area. Icicles were all around the place. Snow kept falling down at them. And the wind kept it's chilly nature.

They both sprinted towards their foe with their weapon on hand. Both spear interlocked making both of them to lock at each others face for a bit. They jumped back to capacitate their movements, but rushed at each other just as fast.

Tatsumi slashed the knight at his ribcage. The knight cut Tatsumi's left knee. Tatsumi and the knight attacked each others back.

Both were on the floor thanks to the hit on the back. Tatsumi began to stand up slowly, but the knight was still on the snow.

 _"This is it!"_ Seeing his chance, Tatsumi ran at his fallen opponent with spear in hand. Although the knight stood up fast, he wasn't fast enough to dodge a stab to the chest from Neutone. His hands went and grabbed the spear, and to the surprise of Tatsumi, pulled himself towards the spear.

The knight let a handful of blood out of his mouth. The knight slowly moved his head to look at the armor clad Tatsumi.

"Ze... ***COUGH*** phu..." And with that, the knight Zephu died and disappeared.

Incursio left Tatsumi, and now you could see a widen eyed Tatsumi staring at the place where Zephu once was. He was told about the manipulation, but to regain consciousness after being barely dead and finished killing himself... was to much for Tatsumi.

But his expression then changed to one of anger. He will liberate this heroes one way or another! Even if that is the last thing that he may do!

* * *

 **A/N: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! NOW EXPLAINING A BIT MORE THE SACRED PHANTOMS IS A NAME THAT OCURRED TO ME SO THAT TATSUMI AND GANG DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT THEM. NOW EACH PHANTOM WILL DO THE SAME AS THE NYMPH DID HERE. AND WHEN THEY HAVE THE BLESSED POWER OF THE PHANTOM NEED, THE UNIT WILL EVOLVE. ALSO WHILE IN GAME YOU MAY NEED TO LOOK AGAIN FOR NYMPHS, SPIRITS, OR IDOLS, BUT HERE WITH ONLY ONE BLESSING IS ENOUGH TO HELP YOU EVOLVE LATER ON. EXAMPLE SELENA*4 WANTS TO EVOLVE INTO *5, IT WILL ONLY NEED A TOTEM TO EVOLVE HER SINCE SHE ALREADY HAS THE REMAINING BLESSINGS IN HER. ALSO DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHICH FIRE UNIT YOU GUYS WANT... IT WILL APPEAR ON NEXT CHAPTER! ANYWAYS... FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder out!**

 **Summon 4.5 - Trials of Fire and Flames**


	5. Trials of Fire and Flames

**HEY GUYS! I'M HERE BACK WITH BRAVE FRONTIER: TALES OF THE ASSASSIN! NOW PREVIOSLY THIS WAS GOING TO BE A COMPLEATE CHAPTER OF AT LEAST 2K, BUT I NOTICED THAT THIS WASN'T THE MAIN STORY. SO DECIDED TO AT LEAST LEAVE IT AS A SIDE CHAPTER. ANSWERS PERTANING THING FROM THE REVIEWS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE LAST A/N. THIS CHAPTER IS VERY, BUT VERY SHORT. EXPECT SOME OF THEM LIKE THIS ONE WHEN THEY HAVE .5 ON THE CHAPTERS. NOW! ENJOY...**

* * *

 **Summon 4.5 - Trials of Fire and Flame**

The Cave of Flames.

It is said to be the hottest place in the Mistral region. No place could compare to the heat that the cave could emit. But the hottest place was the center of the cave.

That's were Tatsumi was meditating at the moment. He could feel the heat and fire burning his dragon-like scales. The fire burned the scales to nothing while the body created new scales stronger than the last one. But it seems that the fire had a will of his own, because with each new scale that Tatsumi produced, the fire became stronger.

Tatsumi opened his eyes. His green human eye and his red dragon eye were glaring at the flames that surrounded him. He thought that adapting to this heat would be easier than adapting to ice since with that element it was a slower in harming him. Maybe because it was slower to attack his body that it was easier to adapt to the cold and ice instead of the heat and fire?

But then he felt it. His scales getting stronger than the fire that was around him, until no pain came at all. He sighed in relief. He had been her for over and hour in the cave surrounded by fire burning his body.

 _"At least Selena won't continue to pester me with hurting myself"_ He thought. During the period of time that he was trying to adapt to the heat and flames, Selena had been pleading him to stop. He just ignored her. It was weird for him. One moment she could be as cold as Akame with him and a second later she acted like Mine used to be with him, except with the hurting part of it.

But then he felt it. Something similar to when he summoned Selena and Shion for the first time. It seems that the flames had helped him more than he thought.

And a second later, his new unit appeared in front of him. The unit appeared to be half-human and half-bird. Red skin with orange feather on his back.

"I entrust my fire to you, my summoner" a gruff voice said. "But make no mistake... I will only entrust you with my name when I deemed you worthy of it"

"Of course" After saying that, Tatsumi could only look in awe at his new unit. But, what would he like to be called? And as if reading his mind, the newest unit answered.

"Phoenix... You may call me Phoenix more the time being" His summoner nodded at Phoenix. "If you need my assistance, you know what you must do, my summoner" The half breed said as he began to disappear and entered Tatsumi's Soul World.

"Huh..." Was Tatsumi's only response to what happened. But he had things to do. With the help of the God of the Gate, a Gate appeared in front of him. He was about to enter said gate if it wasn't for something to grab his shoulder.

Reacting quickly, he drew his sword. And just when he was about to cut whatever it was in half, he stopped seeing that it was a Nymph. But instead of being blue, it was red. The Nymph looked at Tatsumi with a strange look, before his wand touched the summoner's forehead. A strange red aura surrounded Tatsumi, not knowing that said power went straight towards Phoenix. The Sacred Phantom gave a smile before running away to hiding.

Tatsumi still in shock, even though it wasn't noticeable on his face, turned around and went through the still standing Gate.

He had to sleep and wait for tomorrow to continue with his journey.

* * *

 **At the next location**

Tilith was very angry! Once again Tatsumi didn't come to the forest. She has been here all day! With a stomp of her feet she turned around and vanished towards her house. With a promise that the next time she saw him... His face will be six feet under the ground!

* * *

 **A/N: BEFORE YOU GUYS RANT! (ALTHOUGH THERE ONLY TWO PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN REVIEWING... COME ON GUYS... REVIEW SOMETHING!) I SAID IN THE OPENING A/N THAT THIS WASS GOING TO BE A SHORT CHAPTER.**

 **FOR THE QUESTIONS!**

 **Q: WHAT WILL YOU DO WITH FEATURES LIKE ARENA, VORTEX GATES AND THE MOST IMPORTANT CAPITAL RANDALL?**

 **A: I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA FOR ARENA BUT FOR THAT I WILL BE NEEDING YOU GUYS HELP. SOME TIME IN THE FUTURE, IN THIS SAME STORY THERE WILL BE CHAPTERS KNOWN AS ARENA. WHEN I SAY THIS MEANS THAT I WILL DISPLAY THING THAT HAPPEN IN THE ARENA AS IN GAME. AND FOR THAT I WILL BE NEEDING THE READERS' UNIT AND A CHARACTER (I DON'T MIND THAT IS FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE, ONLY THAT THE CHARACTERS MUST NOT BE FROM THE AKAME GA KILL UNIVERSE) SO THAT I CAN MAKE A CHAPTER.**

 **FOR THE VORTEX GATES, I THOUGHT OF ELIMINATING THEM SINCE: 1. I WON'T BE USING THE SPHERES. 2. I WON'T BE NEEDING CRYSTALS OR GODS. 3. SACRED SPIRITS LIVE IN GRAND GAIA NOT THROUGH THE VORTEX GATE.**

 **AS FOR RANDALL, IT WILL MAKE AN APPERANCE IN THE STORY, DON'T WORRY. BUT WANT TO KEEP QUIET FOR THE MOMENT.**

 **Q: HOW WILL YOU IMPLEMENT HEART CRYSTALS?**

 **A: THERE WILL NOT BE HEART CRYSTALS. THE UNIT WILL RECOVER HIS/HER/ITS HEALTH BACK BY RETURNING TO THE SUMMONER'S SOUL WORLD AND STAYING THERE FOR A WHILE.**

 **WELL THATS THAT! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. PLEASE REVIEW THIS FIC, I KNOW I'M DOING A GOOD JOB AT IT. FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY. AND HOPE TO HEAR ABOUT YOU GUYS SOON!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Summon 5 - Forest of Beasts**


	6. Forest of Beasts

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! NOW I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPLOAD THIS ONE SOONER (COMPARED TO OTHER UPDATES I DO ON THIS STORY) I WAS LOOKING FOR THE DIALOGUE OF THE STORY OF THIS PART. I WANT IT TO BE AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE TO THE GAME. ALSO WHO IS EXCITED FOR BRAVE FRONTIER 2?! I'M SURE AM! AND I'M GETTING IT ON JAPANESE EVEN IF I UNDERSTAND NOTHING OF IT. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER A DO... HERE WE GOOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Summon 5 - Forest of Beasts**

Tilith was once again waiting for Tatsumi at the forest that she waited for him the previous day. She just hoped that he wouldn't do the same thing once again. She had something to do at her house. And she wanted to do that!

"Oh, Tatsumi!" She spotted him and gave him a wave, with a smirk in her face.

"He Tili-" Tatsumi started to greet the goddess, until something finally met his face.

 ***SLAP***

"Ouch! The hell?!" Tatsumi yelled in shock and pain. What the hell did he do this time to receive such a slap!

"That's for making me, a beautiful goddess, wait in a scary forest like this one!" Tatsumi sweat dropped at this. Did he really have to report to her everything he had to do?!

"Anyways..." She flips her hair that was over her shoulder to the back. "Well done crossing that snowfield" She gave him a faint smile. But he answered with a nod. Tilith frowned a bit at this, because she always received some kind of response that wasn't a simple nod of his head.

"Hmm..." She puts her right hand on her chin, pondering for a bit. "I have to say you look more dignified now compared to when we first met" She says, trying to see if she got something from him, but nothing came. She was worried now but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. If it happened again, then she'll ask. If not well...

"Alright then," She puts her hands together, clapping along the way. "time to make our way through the Forest of Beasts and as it name suggest, this forest is infested with wild beasts..." She stops for a moment to let everything that she said sink, but it seems that Tatsumi was not paying attention.

"Tatsumi..." He finally looked at her with his dual colored eyes. "Did something happened? You aren't responding to anything I say" The worry in her voice could be noticed by Tatsumi. She really consider him someone special.

She gave a slight blush at her thought.

"Nothings wrong..." He stops. He didn't want to tell her about his past. Nobody deserved to know the pain that he went through before arriving to this world. "Just... thinking about stuff"

"Ahh... Alright then!" She said cheerfully. What a naïve goddess. Tatsumi sighed at how happy all the time she was. It will bring her pain in the future...

"As I was saying... The forest is infected with wild beasts, but your real enemy is actually the one going around hunting them" Her voice became serious all of a sudden. Tatsumi saw this and smiled in relief.

"... I see" At least she knew when to be serious, even though she was a happy and cheerful goddess.

"Also... Please tell me when your going to the next area before hand. That way I don't have to wait there for you..." She gave a slight pout at the end of it. He responded with a slight nod, confused if he should say something or not.

"But... How will I do that? Praying?"

"Yep!" Tatsumi once again sweat dropped at her cheerful nature. "Us gods are able to hear the prayers of the one that are praying for" She explained to Tatsumi, who just sighed at everything and just answering with an 'Alright'.

"Well, anyway, good luck and fight hard!" With that said, Tilith once again disappeared from Tatsumi's view.

"Thanks Tilith..." Looking at the sky, he felt the wind pick up for a bit before calming down.

After that, he summoned his three units to him. Selena had her hands on her hips while looking at Tatsumi, but quickly stood as she always did... with her hands on the front of her dress. Shion had his arms crossed, as always, and had an angered face (Seems that something happened in Tatsumi's Soul World). Finally, Phoenix was waving his wings so that he could stay flying next to his summoner.

"Selena, Shion... I want to properly introduce to you two our newest ally, Phoenix" Tatsumi said signaling towards Phoenix, in which looked with a bit of excitement on his face.

"Is an honor to properly know a hero such as you, Lady Selena" The half-breed unit said bowing to Selena. But the other three got shocked quickly.

 _"Lady Selena?!"_

"I-It's an honor to meet you too, Phoenix" She managed to say after getting herself together. She didn't really saw that coming.

"What about me?! You know her, but not me!" Shion was very angry at this. Ok, ok... It wasn't because he wasn't recognized because really, he could give a fuck about that. But the anger that he has accumulated between not being able to fight strong opponents or make his enemies very familiar with his sword by introducing it to their head or even their gut, was making him angrier each time.

"I'm apologies Lord Shion. I don't know anything about you. Maybe it was after I was killed or I never heard of your accomplishments" Phoenix gave a bow towards Shion, who just scoffed and said something about 'Cold' and 'Woman'.

"Shion..." Said guy froze. Behind him was Selena emitting a very dark aura. "What did you say?" She was daring him. She wanted to have an excuse to beat the hell out of him really bad. And this might be it!

Tatsumi and Phoenix were smart enough to not say anything and even back away a bit. But they watched Shion gave a smirk after recovering and turned around and looked at her. It seems that he didn't know that he was supposed to stay quiet.

And after saying what he said clearly towards hero, the other two males paled and Selena's aura increased.

"A cold bitch that couldn't even save his clansmen from death should've stayed doing the job that a woman could always do!"

Selena saw red.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

There remained Shion, in which was very... but very hurt and he even twitched a couple of times. And a satisfied Selena, who saw this as a way to get her own anger out. The other two were just glad that they didn't have to face her anger.

And before anyone could comment about it, Shion disappeared into Tatsumi's Soul World just like that. Seriously, who wouldn't?

"Shall we continue? She looked at her summoner and at her newest companion, and with her look daring them to complain. Oh how much she wanted them to say something.

"Y-Yes!" Tatsumi's voice had little fear in it. He really didn't want to face the anger of a woman ever again... Not after dealing with the women of Night Raid, especially Mine. "Let's proceed to search this forest" Tatsumi added sounding a bit more calm.

"As my summoner commands" Phoenix says. It was weird to hear him talking like he was a servant rather than a companion or really scared Tatsumi a bit.

 _"Maybe I have to talk to Phoenix about that later"_

As they venture the forest they quickly saw a horde of green slimes surrounding two big green slimes. Tatsumi had to sigh at this. Even though they had fought this kind of slime before, they seem stronger that the ones before. Furthermore, this could help Phoenix get some experience in fighting.

"Phoenix" Said unit turned to his summoner. "Can you deal with them? I want you to adapt to battling hordes like this one"

"As you command" And with that said, Phoenix turned into a giant fireball that went straight at the slimes. And in a flaming flash, he burned the bodies and cores of all the slimes there in a matter of seconds.

You see, the fire of a Phoenix was very powerful. Beings that were born from volcanoes, their fire burned stronger than lava. And even some managed to burn hotter than the sun.

After seeing how quickly Phoenix finished his battle Tatsumi only had one thing to do...

 ***WHISTLE***

He was very impressed by Phoenix. Being able to destroy every single one of them in a matter of instants was very beneficial. When they find more slime, he will be sure to let Phoenix know that he will be battling them.

"Amazing..." Selena muttered. She was amazed at the display of power. She knew of the powers of the Phoenixes. Some of them even fought with the humans against the gods. But to see it once more, in over a couple of decades or even centuries, was making her enjoy the one sided battle.

"This is but just the basic attack of us Phoenixes. Our power goes beyond what I have just displayed" Informed the half-breed.

Tatsumi had his own ideas on how to help Phoenix with his move set. Maybe do something similar to a flamethrower? He had to thank Bols for this idea.

"Well... Let's continue, we have a long journey in front of us" With that said, the three of them head onwards in direction towards the Tower of Mistral!

* * *

 **Time Skip**

After walking for a while, they found another horde. But this horde was composed of plant-like monsters that were guarding a woman that could've been a cleric or a mage.

Tatsumi saw this and since Phoenix already battled, it was logical that Selena can get a fair share of them too.

"Selena..." He didn't have to say anything else. He knew that Selena understood him. She nodded her head and quickly rushed at the monsters.

The monsters didn't even have time to roar in anger at Selena. She slashed every monsters in the area. The cleric started to heal the monsters with her magic, but she never had a chance to finish since her upper body was separated from her lower body. Selena's sword was covered in viridian and crimson blood, but for some reason, she wasn't covered in blood.

With a flick of her sword the blood was sent towards the ground partially cleaning the sword of the blood that once covered it.

"You are truly a hero, Lady Selena. You graceful technique was a sight to behold" Phoenix stated out and it was the truth. He was very impressed with how Selena fluidly killed every monster in the area.

"Thanks" And they kept talking for a while more. Tatsumi wanted to get out of this place and his unit seem to preoccupied with talking in an enemy territory. A cough from Tatsumi interrupted their conversation.

"Let's talk later, right now we need to continue forward to eliminate the monsters from this place" They nodded and continued to go onwards, killing monsters in their sight.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

As they walked through the branches of the trees, they found a group of bandits that were scavenging the area for goods.

 _"A surprise attack would be the best choice in this situation. But since Shion is still recuperating, Selena and Phoenix have to handle them"_ Tatsumi summarized everything in his mind. Being all this time with Akame, Leone and Najenda in Night Raid had made him acquired a strategic mind in how to handle this kind of things.

"Selena go and attack them when the signal is ready" She nods at her summoner's request. "Phoenix, burn their surroundings so that they won't escape. That will be the signal. After you are done, you can help Selena with killing the bandits"

"As my summoner commands" Phoenix began to fly towards the bandits slowly, camouflaging with the trees.

Turning into a fireball, Phoenix started spinning around the bandit's camp to make sure that none escape. Seeing that it was finished, Selena, as planned, rushed at the camp and going through the flames that surrounded it, started to do her graceful dance. And by dance it means killing the bandits with graceful moves.

From the sidelines Tatsumi watched as the bandits were either cutted or burned. He was proud to have them as his units. Maybe he could take a day to talk to each and one of them.

As he kept pondering on future thing that he should do, his two units have already finished reaping their enemies suffering from the Goddess of Creation.

"I'm sorry... Tatsumi... but I must... go and... rest... for a bit" Panting each time she said something, Selena disappeared... Leaving Tatsumi and Phoenix to handle the rest.

"Let's continue Phoenix... The faster we do this, the faster we can rest"

"As you command, my summoner"

* * *

 **Time Skip**

As the two companions proceeded towards the darker parts of the forest, they could see dead monsters, monsters that weren't manipulated my the rogue goddess, with arrows in their bodies.

Tatsumi looked like he was walking normally, but he was actually taking tabs on this hunter. Noticing the bodies, he knew that he was close or even in the area. He was wondering why didn't the hunter had strike them yet, when he felt the wind being cutted. Taking his sword from the scabbard, Tatsumi managed to cut down the arrow that was sent towards him.

Both of them stopped moving and kept a close eye for the hunter. They were back to back, looking at the trees that surrounded them, unsure of where the hunter was located.

 ***WOOSH* *WOOSH***

Two more arrows went towards them. Tatsumi evaded the first one and slashed the next one that was targeting Phoenix.

"Phoenix burn the trees that are in this area. That way we'll be able to change this fight in our favor" Tatsumi didn't heard Phoenix for a reply, but he knew that his unit began to do exactly what he wanted to do.

Transforming into a fireball once more, he began to burn the trees that surrounded them. Looking at his surroundings, it looked like instead of being the Forest of Beasts it was the Burning Forest, but quickly that quickly changed into the Forest of Decay.

Burned trees was the only thing left as ashes kept falling to the ashen grass below. The hunter was obligated to show himself to his opponent. The hunter's green hair looked darker thanks to the ashes that fell on his hair.

Tatsumi quickly rushed at the downed hunter, thinking that he couldn't do much. But how wrong it was for him to underestimate the hunter.

Blocking the sword with his bow, the hunter then kick Tatsumi's gut sending him a couple of feet backwards.

It didn't hurt much, but the archer sure did have combat prowess. With a roar, Tatsumi activated his Teigu and simply disappeared.

The hunter wasn't used to be the hunted and quickly started to look for his enemy, but it didn't last long as a spear passed though his gut.

A trail of blood left his mouth as he slightly turned around to see nothing. But then Tatsumi shimmered into existence. Tatsumi deactivated his teigu making his armor disappear and by proxy, so did his spear. Pain surged through the hunter as it began to fall into the ground, but the summoner caught him.

"My name is... Lario... Chosen... One" With a faint smile on the now known Lario, the hunter disappeared in a flash, just like the rest of the monsters, spirits and heroes before him.

Tatsumi grit his teeth. He was going to kill that Goddess of Creation one way or another!

"We finished Phoenix... You may leave"

"As my summoner commands" After Phoenix left completely, Tatsumi looked behind him to see a golden Gate once more in which lead him into his house.

After giving a small prayer to Tilith saying that he was going to explore the capital the next day, Tatsumi was caught by slumber.

* * *

 **Around Tatsumi's Soul World**

A transparent orb was seen keeping guard of three souls: a blue soul, a black soul, and a red soul. As it protected those souls, in which were Tatsumi's Units, it didn't noticed a faint green soul looking towards Tatsumi's Soul World

* * *

 **A/N: HEHEHE... DID YOU GUYS LIKE WHAT I DID? I KNOW THAT A RUSHED IT A BIT ON THE END AND I THINK I MAY DO THE SAME WITH WEISS, BUT SEEING AS THE WEAPON ADVANTEGE AND CLEARLY KNOWING ONLY HOW TO DEFEND HIMSELF WON'T GET LARIO ANYWHERE AND NEITHER WILL WEISS ALTHOUGH HAVING LIGHTING MANIPULATION POWERS... SINCE TATSUMI HAS ALREADY ADAPTED TO STRONGER LIGHTING. ANYWAYS WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? WHO IS GOING TO BE TATSUMI'S NEXT UNIT? HOW WILL HE REACT TO GOING TO RANDALL FOR THE FIRST TIME? REVIEW WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IS YOU LIKE THE STORY AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Summon 6 - Imperial Capital Randall**


	7. Imperial Capital, Randall

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW I HAVE BEEN OUT FOR A WHILE, BUT I HAVE A REASONABLE EXCUSE. I'VE BEEN SEARCHING EVERYWHERE FOR THE DIALOGUE OF WHAT WAS SAID DURING THE FIRST ARRIVAL AT RANDALL. AND AS FOR WHY I HAVE NOT UPDATED THE OTHER TWO STORIES... WELL I HAVE AN IDEA ON WHAT TO WRITE ON MY POKEMON STORY BUT IS NOT THERE YET, BUT IS DEFINITELY ADDING A NEW GIRL. AS FOR MY FAIRY TAIL STORY I DECIDED TO MAKE IT SHORTER THAN I WAS GOING WITH IT ORIGINALLY. SINCE THE MANGA ENDED A WHILE AGO AND I HAVEN'T BEEN READING ANYTHING ABOUT IT, I HAVE LOST ANY INFORMATION ABOUT THE MANGA AND LOST INSPIRATION ON WRITING IT, BUT I MADE A PROMISE TO YOU GUYS AND I'M GOING TO FULFILL IT. MAYBE IF I ONLY UPDATE DRAGON'S WRATH IT WILL BE DONE BY SUMMER... A BIT LATER MAYBE. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS AND SEE YOU AT THE END~!**

* * *

 **Summon 6 - Imperial Capital, Randall**

Tatsumi just crossed the bridge that separated the village and the outskirts of the capital. He could see the massive walls that surrounded the capital, protecting it. He felt nostalgia when he saw the capital's walls. he felt that he was back at the Empire... Back with Night Raid... Back with Mine...

He shaked his head left and right to make the memory go away. He was gone from their lifes, they thought he was dead. He just continued walking forward towards Randall to see how it looks.

As he passed through the wall's gate, Tatsumi heard something.

" **Welcome to the Imperial Capital, Randall. Randall is the capital of Elgaia anad home of the Akras Summoner's Hall, where many of the summoners known come to help those in need** "

Tatsumi looked around and could see the buildings that were as big as the one from his own world. He just stood there doing nothing but reminising about his past. A sole tear went down his cheek remembering all the things he did before coming here.

After getting that nostalgic feeling, Tatsumi kept walking forward to see what Randall could give him. Until-

"Hey, Tatsumi! Your back!"

Tatsumi looked to the right to see Karl with his halberd in his right hand. Tatsumi smiled a bit seeing his first friend in this world.

"Hey Karl!" He greeted back to the bluenette with a small smile on face.

"Where you've been?" Karl asked his fellow summoner. He was curious because he thought that Tatsumi would've come sooner to Randall to know the place better.

"I've been eliminating monsters in Mistral" Tatsumi said like it was nothing. "You know... the ones controlled by Maxwell?" Karl nodded and honestly, he was impressed. Not many rookie summoners had managed to do much, but Tatsumi had done more that just what is required by one.

"Right now I'm going towards the wetlands that are just near the forest" Karl was really amazed now. Being able to go that far in less than a week was more than what any kind of summoner except for the once that were leaders to their own Demon Slaying Squad. Maybe he should recomend Tatsumi for the Demon Slaying Squads.

"Wow" Was Karl's only response to what he was told. " You have done a lot in these past four days, and it looks like you can still go on" Tatsumi scratched his neck with a shepish smile on his face.

"Heh... I adapt" Karl could only nod, unknown to Tatsumi's innuendo. Although he's going to find sooner or later.

"I can see..." Karl nodded. Thinking that he was talking about adapting to the powers that he was given from Lucius. "Why don't you check the facilities in Randall?" Karl asked and was given a look from Tatsumi.

"I was going to do that, but..." He didn't finished as he saw that Karl managed to comprehend what he meant.

"Oh... Sorry" Rubbing his neck, Karl apologized to Tatsumi.

"It's alright Karl" Tatsumi assured him before starting to walk with Karl to loook around Randall.

They walked for a while in silence. Looking all around them as they walk pass the civilians that live there.

"You haven't really taken a good look around here yet, have you?"

"Yeah..." Tatsumi responded as they both kept walking through Randall.

As Karl showed Tatsumi some common places to visit and although Tatsumi was hearing Karl talk about the place and saw everything that he shows him, Tatsumi felt nostalgic all of a sudden. Memories of Mine showing him The Empire and teaching him how to spy on people while doing stuff that you like.

A tear left Tatsumi's in which Karl was able to noticed. He felt like asking him what was wrong but left it be thinking that since they weren't friends for long, he wouldn't tell him much about him. After all, he himself hasn't told him everything yet about himself either.

They continued on in their path through Randall, sight seeing all other places that the Imperial Capital has to show.

"Karl" said bluenette looked at Tatsumi. "What can you tell me about the Akras Summoner Hall?" Karl stopped for a moment to ponder how to answer the question. Tatsumi stopped right beside him and glanced at him.

"Since it was founded in the capital... it has helped summoners like us to improve our techniques" Karl explained. " There are a lot of facilities there which are pretty convenient for us summoners. You'll be visiting the area quite often from now on, so there's no harm in getting familiar with it now" He added to his explination as Tatsumi nodded to what he said.

"But there also lots of people there who... How should I put this..." Karl stopped for a moment thinking of what to say.

"You don't have to explain it Karl... I understand" The Teigu user said making Karl release a sigh that he was uncounciosly holding back.

"Yeah... Anyway, you should head to the Administration Office first" Karl pointed at the six story tall building that was in the middle of the capital. The building had a white castle-like building on top of the sixth story.

"If you learn of their services, your journey will go a lot smoother. And if you need more details, just ask. I'm sure they'll be able to help you" Karl finished explaining the basic of the Akras Summoning Hall and the Administration Office to Tatsumi.

"Thanks Karl"

"No problem Tatsumi" After waving goodbye to Karl, in which waved back, Tatsumi walked straight at the Administration Office.

* * *

 **At the Administration Office**

When Tatsumi entered through the entrance of the building he was pointed to. He managed to see how fancy the building was. It was polished everywhere. There was even a golden fountain in the middle of the room.

He approached the reception desk that had two stair cases at it's side. Behind the desk he saw a black haired woman with glasses standing there looking through some paperwork that was in the desk. Focused on her work, she didn't noticed Tatsumi until he touched the bell. The woman looked up to see a young man. Her cheeks turned a little pink at seeing the handsome man before her, but shook it off to focus on the job.

"You're Tatsumi correct?" Tatsumi nodded, but was a little scared on how the woman before him knew his name. And as if reading his mind, the woman communicated that she was informed about him by Karl.

 _"Really Karl..."_ Tatsumi sweatdropped as he stared at the woman that was searching for some papers.

"We've been expecting you, Tatsumi" The woman said as she gave some papers to Tatsumi. When he saw the papers, he saw that it was something similar as to recidency papers.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name? You seems to know my name and I really don't want to call you miss" Tatsumi said with a smile on his face that made the blackette blush. Fortunately for her, his eyes were closed so he didn't saw her blush.

"M-My name is Sera" He nodded as he went towards a near table to fill out the given papers. Seeing that no one was there, Sera got out of the reception desk and went towards the table that Tatsumi just sat down at to fill the paper.

Sera watched as Tatsumi filled each and every blank in the paper. But she couldn't let her eyes wander from his face. She lost herself on the dicromatic eyes that Tatsumi had. Her blush only flared brighter as the seconds passed. She was so lost in watching the Teigu user, that she didn't noticed that Tatsumi had already finished and was trying to talk to her, until he shakes her up.

"Huh..." Sera was confused. What happened? She didn't know of what happend after she sat in front of the young man.

"I said that I finished with the paper you gave me" Tatsumi gave her a smile making her blush even more. She took the paper with a nod and stood up to go towards the computer to fill in everything that Tatsumi gave her to the administration page.

"Sera" She looked at Tatsumi with a confused look. "What are the benefits that I receive from doing this?"

"Well first of all, you aren't going to be considered a terrorist" Tatsumi gulped at this. "You will be able to aply to a Demon Slaying Division if you so desire. Will be able to go on mission for Randall and receive rewards after completing them..." Sera continued explaining Tatsumi about everything that he got from applying.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Tatsumi just waved farewell at Sera, in which was blushing all the time. He walked towards the exit once more when he noticed a group of people heading towards what it looked like an arena.

"Well... Let's check it out" He said to himself as he started to follow the group of people.

* * *

 **A/N: WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FIRST ARENA CHAPTER. BY THE WAY ALL ARENA RANKS, IN WHICH INCLUDES THE LAST ONE WILL BE COVERED IN THIS BOOK. I WANT TO FOCUS ON ISHGAR WHEN I ARRIVE AND NOT MAKE TATSUMI LEAVE ISHGAR. INSTEAD BOOK 2 AND 3 (ISHGAR AND OTHERWORLDS RESPECTIVELY) TATSUMI AND CO. WILL NOT BE LEAVING THE PLACE EXCEPT THAT THE PLOTS SAYS SO. I HAVE THIS AWESOME IDEA ON HOW TO INTEGRATE TATSUMI TO THIS WORLD MORE, BUT THAT WOULD BE GIVING SPOILERS FOR THE NEXT BOOK, AND I ONLY HAVE TO SAY THAT INVOLVES DRAGONS... A LOT.**

 **I WAS ALSO THINKING ABOUT MAKING AKAME GA KILL CHARACTERS UNITS. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SHOULD I MAKE THEM UNITS AND ABLE TO BE SUMMONED BY TATSUMI, OR SHOULD I LEAVE THEM BE AND STAY WITH THE UNITS THAT EXIST.**

 **ALSO SHOULD I INCLUDE GLOBAL AND EUROPE EXCLUSIVES? IS NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE THEM, BUT THAT IN GAME THEY ARE TO OVERPOWERED THAT MADE THE ORIGINALS FADED INTO EXISTANCE.**

 **ENOUGH ABOUT THAT RAMBLING. DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS? FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU DID. PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY, IT TELLS ME THAT SOMEONE ENJOYS IT OR EVEN THAT IT HATES IT, BUT IT HELPS ME IMPROVE WITH THE STORY. AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Arena 1 - Proving Your Might**


	8. Proving Your Might

**HEY EVERYONE, I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! WE HAVE OUR FIRSST EVER ARENA CHAPTER! THEY WILL BE APPEARING EVERY TIME TATSUMI HAS TIME, BUT FOR THE MOMENT THERE WILL NOT BE ANOTHER ARENA CHAPTER TILL HE REACHES MORGAN... SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT. NOW DID ANYONE GUESSED WHAT I INSINUATED LAST CHAPTER IN THE ENDING AUTHOR NOTES? IF YOU DID PM ME WITH THE ANSWER AND YOU GET TO DECIDE WHICH UNIT WILL TATSUMI HAVE NEXT. I ALSO INSINUATED THAT HE WILL GET A EARTH UNIT, BUT I DIN'T SAID WHEN... SO WAIT FOR IT. NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

 **Arena 1 - Proving Your Might**

As Tatsumi approached the arena, he heard a voice.

"At this moment, the battle between the head of the 19th Demon Slaying Division, "Bloody Rose"! Seria!" Tatsumi entered the arena. He was standing near the exit reclined to a pillar. He watched as Seria, the girl he meet at the village, walked towards the arena and stood in the right side of the arena.

"VS." The announcer made a pause to make it more interesting.

"The strongest rookie at the moment... Kevin!" A brown haired man looking no older than 23, entered the arena and stood at the left side.

"May the battle... Begin!"

Seria summoned another Phoenix; Will, a knight; Magress; another knight, Lorand, a professor; and Lucana, a mage.

Kevin summoned Lario and Zegar; in which Tatsumi recognize immediately, a cyclops, a valkyrie, and Shida; a sorcerer.

"To an extent, this makes me laugh" Seria made a mock laugh, making Kevin even angrier. "Challenging me to a fight... This is why I hate rookies, so full of themselves" She muttered the last part as she and her Units were looking at their opponents.

"You may be the best rookie, but your still a rookie. Please surrender" Seria told Kevin. Even if she hated rookies, didn't mean that she enjoyed humiliating them.

"No!" Kevin shouted in anger. "I'll show you that a rookie summoner can be as strong as an elite one" His anger at Seria can within reason. She was mocking his sister, the one that accompanied Seria with her division years ago, and he had enough. He may have started being a summoner 3 months ago, but he wouldn't let her keep molesting his sister!

"So be it..." Seria sighed. Raising her sword at Kevin, her units began the attack.

Magress and Will served as defenders, thanks to their shields. Lorand jumped over the defenders and attacked the cyclops straight at the eye, making it disappear. Kevin kissed his teeth.

Lario was shooting his arrows, but with no place to hide, he was dealt with by the Phoenix turning him into crisp as his ashes disappeared.

Zegar was assaulted by both defenders and unable to do nothing against the shields, was stabbed by a pike and a sword.

On Kevin sides, the valkyrie and Shida stood hurt. On Seria's side were all her units without any damaged.

Kevin blocked Seria's sword with his own sword. As both metal blades clashed with each other.

Valkyrie rushed at the enemy and started to attack them with haste, but couldn't do much as she clashed with Magress' shield and later stabbed by Will's sword in the neck.

Shida tried to use his magic to defend himself, but couldn't do it for long. He was exhausted and when he stopped his magic, the other units attacked him all at once.

Kevin looked towards his last unit and Seria took chance of it. Tripping Kevin, she the put her sword underneath his chin.

"Give up" Seria's cold voice made Kevin shiver in fear"

"I-I-I f-forfeit" He stuttered out. His head looking down in shame. He couldn't help his sister... What kind of brother was he?

"The winner of this battle, by forfeit, the head of the 19th Demon Slaying Division... Seria!"

Everyone cheered at Seria. She made a small smile before leaving Kevin alone in the Arena.

Tatsumi glanced at Seria with calculative eyes. She was strong, no doubt about it, but wasn't as strong as Esdeath nor that damned Teigu. Shaking his head to clear it of any past memory, he waited for Seria to pass by him.

Seria was about to exit the arena when she saw Tatsumi reclining in the pillar. Both of them looking at each other with calculative eyes. Trying to see and know each other.

"...Amazing performance. You battled just like a friend of mine" Seria looked confused as to who would be friends with this rookie but didn't comment anything. Tatsumi saw similarities with Leone's battle strategy. Both went straight at the enemy without a plan and just demonstrate their power in battle.

"Hmm... Thanks" Tatsumi nodded at this. "Are you registering to the arena?" Seria added making Tatsumi confused for a moment.

"Yeah..." He nodded. "Seems interesting" Seria scowled at his simple minded nature. She couldn't contain her anger anymore.

"People like you is what makes other doubt our strength!" Tatsumi looked visibly confused as to why the anger towards him. She was slowly getting on his nerve... "People like you should just stay-" Tatsumi only heard till 'People like you'. By saying that, she was insulting his comrades at Night Raid.

Sheele.

Bulat.

Susanō.

Chelsea.

Lubbock.

Najenda.

Leone.

Akame.

Mine.

He would die first instead of letting anyone insult his comrades. His friends. His... his family!

A blade was mere centimeters from beheading Seria. Tatsumi was at her right, holding Incursio with both hands and his bangs covering his eyes. Seria's eyes widen in shock at this. Such speed... She couldn't even follow him!

"You don't know me..." The cold voice of Tatsumi sent a shiver down the leader of Bloody Rose's spine. "I participated in war. Trying to destroy the corruption of the Empire. I was the evil that eradicated that corruption. You couldn't just decided if you were good or bad... You needed something worse that evil to eliminate it" Seria had a sweat ran down her forehead as she heard his story, or part of it anyways.

"I walked the path of carnage with my fellow comrades. You know that I died and that Lucius revived me?" Seria didn't even want to answer. "You know what I left behind in my other life?!" Tatsumi's rage just kept growing. Not at her, but at himself. It just was that she was the trigger to all those hidden feelings.

"I left my village behind!

I left my friends behind!

I left my girlfriend behind!

But worst of all... I LEFT MY UNBORN DAUGHTER BEHIND!"

Seria couldn't open her eyes any wider. He... He has suffer so much, and still kept suffering all that...

Tatsumi tried to calmed himself down. His breath was ragged. Panting in anger. He tried to control his breathing pattern. And only when he stopped panting, he turned around.

"If you excuse me... I have to register for a battle" And with that, Tatsumi left her alone.

Seria didn't moved from her position, as if she was still trying to stay still because of the sword she had near her neck. She couldn't comprehend anything right now!

"I'm disappointed in you, Seria" A voice said making Seria move for the first time in a while. And who she saw made her sweat a bit more...

"G-Grahdens-sama!" Seria's stuttered for a bit. Having that... talk... with Tatsumi and finding now that Grahdens was hearing made her feel on edge. Who knew who else was listening?!

"You know Seria... That boy, Tatsumi was it?" Seria nodded. Maybe Karl told him about Tatsumi? "Tatsumi has seen and done things worse than whatever thing you may have done..."

"What do you mean by that Grahdens-sama?"

"His eyes..." Seria looked visibly confused and it was understandable. She hasn't done any horrible thing except killing demons here and there, but Tatsumi... "His eyes showed me everything... His pain, his happiness, his regret, but most of all... it showed me what he has done" Seria couldn't be more confused. He was talking with hidden meanings again...

"I don't understand Grahdens-sama" One of the Summoner of Old sighed at what the girl said.

"Have you ever killed a human, Seria" She looked at Grahdens' serious face and just shook her head. She would never kill a human!

"Have you ever had a close friend die in your hands with you having any other choice than watch?" Seria looked down. She remembered what happened in her division years ago against that demon. But she could do something... She could have killed it, but she was too weak at the moment. But never has she had someone dying in her arms when she got stronger. She shook her head once more.

"He has..." Grahdens said loud enough for Seria to hear. He looked towards where Tatsumi was, ignoring Seria's shocked face.

"I recommend that you watched his battle... It will teach you more about him" Grahdens left after saying those words to her.

She looked towards the arena only to see a blonde girl, in the middle of the arena, on her knees with a halberd near her neck. The halberd was held by a full clad armor man. But the armor itself was a sight to behold.

The armor was colored gray. But instead of being like any other armor, it looked like it was made out of dragon scales. On the side of his helmet, were two "horns" going backward with no curve. It had two red eyes similar to Tatsumi's red eye on the helmet. Then, instead of being able to see Tatsumi's face, you could only see his now two red draconic eyes. Wings were folded on his back. (If you don't know which armor I'm talking about, is Tatsumi's armor when he gains the wings in the manga)

All in all, the armor looked like a masterpiece. She couldn't comprehend how that man was able to defeat her opponent that fast. Maybe he was an elite that he didn't know.

"The winner of this fight... TATSUMI!" Seria nodded at the declaration... wait.

Go back.

"WHAT?!" The great looking armor belongs to Tatsumi?! How the hell did he even beat her?

* * *

 **Flashback**

"The battle between Tatsumi and Lucy is about to begin!"

Lucy summoned a minotaur, a unicorn, a orange hair girl, and a black haired woman with red eyes and black iris.

Tatsumi didn't summoned, even after being told by the official to summon at least one unit.

"Lucy" The blonde girl looked at her opponent for today. "I'm sorry, but I'm not in a good mood... so, you have to forgive me"

"Wha-" Whatever she was going to say left her mouth when she saw Tatsumi activate his Teigu and being clad in his Teigu's armor. Rushing at her he appeared with Neutone in hand. But when he was getting closer...

He vanished.

Everyone in the arena was confused. How could the man disappear just like that.

 ***SPLASH***

Everyone heard the splash of blood hit the ground, because as suddenly he disappeared... so did her units. All of them. The last one she saw was Layla with a halberd stabbed her through the stomach. She quickly disappeared and went to Lucy's Soul World to recuperate.

Lucy then felt the same halberd that stab the unit that had the same name as her mother near her neck. She quickly fell to her knees. Fortunately for her, the halberd followed her to the ground, if not... she would be dead.

* * *

 **Flashback Ends**

Seria watched as Tatsumi left the arena. She just stood there looking towards the place where he was last been.

"It seems... That I have to come more often"

* * *

 **A/N: DID YOU LIKE THE LIL' DRAMA I ADDED THERE. OBVIOUSLY THIS DIDN'T HAPPENED IN GAME, BUT THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T ANSWER ANYTHING THAT THEY SAY. THEY ALREADY HAVE A DESIGNATED DIALOGUE. I KNOW THAT TATSUMI'S BATTLE WAS VERY FAST, BUT WITH NO ONE KNOWING HIS TRUE CAPABILITIES AND NO ONE KNOWING WHAT HE CAN DO FOR CERTAIN. HE WILL BE HAVING SOME EASY FIGHT AT THE BEGINNING. I PLANNED TO MAKE IT LONGER, BUT SINCE TATSUMI WAS ANGRY... I DECIDED TO MAKE HIM GET HIS RAGE FADE AWAY IN BATTLE.**

 **THERE WAS ONE REVIEW ABOUT NOT HAVING HEALER UNITS. IF YOU KNOW PHOENIX, IN BF1, WAS SORT OF A HEALER. IN BF2 HIS BB AND SBB CAN ATTACK BUT IT STILL HEALS, BUT I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT BY HEALER. WELL IF YOU ANSWER WHAT I SAID IN THE BEGINNING AUTHOR NOTES, YOU CAN CHOICE ANY HEALER THAT YOU WANT TO JOIN TATSUMI'S UNITS.**

 **ALMOST FORGOT, UNITS WILL NOT BE IN THE HAREM. I REPEAT UNITS WILL NOT BE IN THE HAREM. WHY? BECAUSE THEY ARE ALREADY DEAD. THE UNIT IS A MANIFESTATION OF THE HERO THAT LIVED ONCE UPON A TIME. IT GIVES A BODY TO THE HERO, BUT HE/SHE ISN'T "ALIVE". FOR THE MOMENT I ONLY HAVE 4 GIRLS ON THE HAREM. WILL NOT TELL YOU GUYS, BUT IF YOU GUESS AT LEAST TWO OF THEM WILL ALSO BE ABLE TO CHOICE WHICH UNIT WILL TATSUMI GET. OR YOU COULD CHOICE WHICH CHARACTER AND UNITS THAT TATSUMI WILL FACE ON THE ARENA THE NEXT TIME.**

 **SO... HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! IF YOU DID FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Summon 7 - Magutal Wetlands**


	9. Magutal Wetlands

**HEY GUYS! BACK WITH THE AKAME GA KILL AND BRAVE FRONTIER CROSSOVER! TODAY, WE WILL BE DEALING WITH AN EMOTIONAL TATSUMI FOR SOME CHAPTERS... MAYBE UNTIL I INTRODUCED HIS NEXT UNIT IN WHICH WILL BE SOON AS WELL. ANYWAYS I YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I PUT A PICTURE OF THE SECOND BOOK IN FACEBOOK. IF YOU GUYS WANT TO WIN THE PRIZE, JUST FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS IN THE POST. YOU MUST ALSO LIKE THE PAGE AND COMMENT WITH YOUR ANSWER YOUR FANFICTION NAME SO THAT I COULD MESSAGE YOU. if YOU ONLY WANT TO SEE THE PICTURE, FEEL FREE TO DO SO AND LEAVE A LIKE IF YOU LIKED THE PICTURE. ANYWAYS... ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Summon 7 - Magutal Wetlands**

"Argh, this is horrible! What's with this crazy humidity!" Tilith curse the weather from the wetlands. The humidity of the place ruining her hair making it frizz up. Tatsumi pray to her telling her to be here, but he hasn't arrived yet. "My hair and clothes all feel sticky and gross!" She added, gagging at the thought of staying with these clothes more time than usual.

"Ah! Tatsumi... You made it!" She exclaimed in happiness. But that happiness faded away as soon as she saw his face. It seems that either he was crying yesterday or that he broke something in anger.

"Yeah... Good to see you too Tilith" Tatsumi said, emotionless. Tilith cringed at the sound of his voice. Before, his voice had at least excitement in it for battling someone else... But now, not even the simplest of emotion were felt in his voice. It seemed like he closed himself from everyone.

"Are... Are you alright" Tatsumi looked at her worried face. Her eyes looked at him pleading for him to tell her his problem.

"I'm fine..." He sighed, remembering the events that happened the day before. "It's just that someone reminded me of my past... the hard way" Tilith looked at him with a bit of sorrow shown in her face. She really wanted to help him. Although he was supposed to be in perfect condition for his awaiting confrontations, she really cared for him.

"C-Can you tell me?" She blurted out, making Tatsumi widen eyes as he looked at her.

"Huh..." He couldn't even think of anything to say after the sudden question. He really didn't expect that the goddess ask him about his well being.

"I-I mean" She stuttered out. "I heard that talking about it help..." She added stuttering, even if it was a bit. She saw the emotionless face of one of the chosen ones by Lucius.

"But if you don't want to talk about-"

"Alright..." Tilith looked at him in shock. She didn't think that he would accept her idea that easily. To hear him just accept it that fast, comparing it to how he looks... It amazed her. "I'll tell you... my story" Tatsumi added, thinking that if he relieved himself from the guilt, he could feel better.

"I was an orphan... Never knowing my mother or father. I was raised in a village to the north of the Empire. I was raised in the local orphanage until I was old enough to leave and made friends with Sayo and Ieyasu, my two best friends." He said as he also told her about the recognition he got in the village.

"Me and my two friend went on a journey towards the Empire to get jobs to help our village. But we were attacked by bandits and I got separated from them. I later arrived at the capital, in which I encountered an Earth Dragon" He then explained the danger beasts and everything that happened that day. From meeting Leone, to getting robbed by her, and to being picked up by Aria.

"Only a day pass when a group of assassins called Night Raid showed up at the mansion. That was the day... That I found the truth" He told her about the storage room filled with bodies, including his two childhood friends.

He also told her about the many things that he did:

Killing Ogre.

Killing Iokal.

Killing Zanku.

Killing a gang of men selling drugs.

Finding out the Shele died.

Killing the Kobores Brothers.

Killing the Three Beasts and seeing Bulat's death.

Winning a tournament and being kidnaped by Esdeath.

Him escaping from Wave.

Killing Dr. Stylish and his minions, and getting two new members to the team in Susanoo and Chelsea.

Getting trapped in an unknown island with Esdeath.

Killing Kurome's puppets.

Finding Chelsea dead.

Saving Mine.

Killing Wild Hunt.

Getting Mine as his girlfriend.

Getting poisoned by some wires in Incursio's hilt.

Getting the notice that his girlfriend is pregnant.

Attacking the Empire and...

He finally transforming into a dragon and dying.

Tilith couldn't believe the many things that he had to go through. Tatsumi had suffered from day one! Not having parents was something the fear. Never feeling the love of a mother of the compassion of a father, could be stressful for a kid.

"I'm sorry..." She looked down. Ashamed to even call herself a goddess. Gods in general are supposed to help humanity in anyway possible without interfering with them. Letting a child grow without parents... It broke her heart.

"It's alright..." Tatsumi said, letting tear out of his eyes. "I just want to see my daughter someday..." Tatsumi looked at the thundering sky in hope. Hope to one day be able to reunite with her.

"I'll wait for you at the ruins beyond the wetlands... Alright?" Seeing him nod, she turned around to leave, but not before looking at him with an 'I'm sorry' kind of look and vanished.

He just stared right there where she was, thinking if he should summon his units or not. He didn't want to take his anger on them, but he could use the help. He ponder for a while before deciding to not summon them. Being alone for awhile would do him good.

He walked. Trying to find monsters to get his mind out of the gutter and when he finally saw a group of yellow slimes... He let everything loose.

Activating his Teigu, the active form of Incursio covered his body entirely in smoke, before replacing it with his armor. With Neutone in hand, he moved his auxiliary weapon with grace cutting through every slime in the area 'till there were none slime alive.

The cores were shattered into oblivion, in which only dust remained in their place. Yellow globs from the slime were around the dust unmoving as it later disappeared form the area.

Tatsumi, still clad in his armor and after making Neutone fade away, ventured even further with a light walk, enjoying the wetlands that he walked through to get to his goal. He came to a stop when he saw a horde of harpies surrounding a dancer.

The dancer made some move in which made her glow yellow for a bit, before the glow ended and the glow went towards the harpies, making them faster. But for Tatsumi... It wasn't enough.

Making himself faster than the harpies, he slashed them like nothing with the claws that his armor produced. Feathers fell to the floor as each harpy fell to their doom. The dancer stopped her dancing, realizing that before she hit the floor... She was already dead, beheaded by the claws of the Teigu.

Tatsumi looked briefly at his hands, covered in crimson blood when he remembered the first day he killed someone to help another. He didn't ponder on it to much, realizing that he must advance further into the wetlands.

After walking further down the wetlands, he could se that the rain got harder and lighting was cracking the rocks that resided in the wetlands, but none were in his area. Soon after, a shadow covered him. He quickly prepared himself, but couldn't see anyone around him, but went he looked towards the sky he saw a flying boat filled with pirates.

Realizing that they were his enemies, his adapting armor produced his wings, making him able to fly. At top speed, he arrived to the boat in less that a second. An after image left on the ground as it disappeared seconds later.

The pirates shot at him, but what went out of the gun's barrel was lighting instead of the bullet. As the lighting was close to him to crisp Tatsumi to ashes, the lighting collided with his armored arm making the lighting course through his body without a harm. The lighting bullet were kept being fired although not doing anything towards the armored-winged Tatsumi.

Tatsumi propelled himself towards the pirates using his claws and talons that his armor had made for his in his latest adaptation. Blood was spilled in the entire deck, when he felt a kick against his armored figure with a clang. Although no damage was done, he could still feel the hit from the kick.

He turned around to see the captain, who was glaring at him. Tatsumi sighed before he disappear. The pirate captain widen his eyes, feeling blood from his mouth. The captain momentarily looked down and saw the armored man with his claws in his heart. Tatsumi crushed the heart as he watch the pirate fall down to his doom.

Tatsumi looked everywhere in the ship, noticing that the dead bodies already disappeared since they were summoned by the Goddess of Creation. The ship began to shake as if falling and Tatsumi jumped out of the ship proceeding to walk away, ignoring the explosion that the ship created when it touched the ground.

And he didn't have to move for long until he saw someone waiting for him. A silver haired man looked at him with an annoyed looked on his face. Tatsumi didn't showed any kind of emotion on his face, but on the inside he was still angry.

Tatsumi vanished from sight leaving the man there doing nothing. The man's analytic mind knew one thing... He couldn't win against this man. Feeling his body tremble at the sight of his incoming death, the man could only mumble his name.

"Weiss..." The silver man mumbled out as he fell to the ground, dead... Before disappearing in a flash like the rest of his previous enemies.

Smoke covered Tatsumi once more as his active Teigu returned to it's inactive form. Sheathing his sword, Tatsumi looked at where Weiss fell dead before feeling something familiar. He was getting a new unit...

Tatsumi gasped as a green spiritual orb got out of him and materialized into a woman. A light blue haired woman with light blue eyes appeared in front of him.

"I am Eriana, the princess and shrine maiden for all sea fauna. I will gladly aid you, if it serves to protect the seas" The woman said before giving a small smile.

Tatsumi nodded and Eriana frowned at him. Why the look?

"Why you look so down?" She ask in a motherly tone. He was compelled to talk, but managed to not divulge her anything that may bring her curiosity.

"Nothing... Just reminiscing about all the things I've done"

"And what have you done?" His eyes twitched a little. She really wanted to help him, but couldn't she understand that he wanted to be alone?

"Many things... Things that I regret and things that I don't. For now... I just want to be alone" She looked at him for a while before begrudgingly nodding and fading away.

The look she gave him was of a mother looking at her child in disappointment. Maybe he reminded her of a son? He just knew that she will be asking more and more question to 'help' him. He sighed preparing himself to the unwanted questions that will come from the woman who is his newest unit.

Tatsumi made a little prayer for Tilith, telling her that he would rest before going towards the remains of the cathedral. And made himself way towards his house were he kept pondering all night about his life. Unknown to him that his units were able to see his past when he thought of it.

* * *

 **A/N: I KNOW... WHEN SAYING TATSUMI'S ACHIEVMENT AND/OR EXPERIENCES, I MAY HAVE NULLED SOME OF THEM. I'M NOT GOING TO READ TATSUMI'S WIKI TO LOOK FOR THEM... MAYBE THE CHAPTER WILL GET AN UPDATE IN THAT AREA IN ANEAR FUTURE WHEN I GET MORE SPARE TIME. BUT OVERALL, DID YOU LIKED THE STORY? DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. A REVIEW IT'S ALWAYS HELPFUL. AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **ZECKROMIZDER, OUT!**

 **Summon 7.5 - Helping the Needed One**


	10. Helping the Needed One

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH A BRAND NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! I'M NOT GOING TO SAY MUCH TODAY. I'LL JUST LEAP RIGHT INTO IT!**

* * *

 **Summon 7.5 - Helping the Needed One**

Tatsumi was laying in bed with his right arm on his head, shadowing his eyes. He couldn't sleep because all nigh he was thinking about his world. He wanted to know how the war ended. He wanted to know how his friend were, and most importantly... how his girlfriend and daughter were.

He could clearly remember the moment that the Revolutionary Army's doctor told him about him having a daughter.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Days after Mine was taken to the Revolutionary Army's HQ for recuperation, Tatsumi arrived to make his visit to Mine. Thanks to having some time, Najenda has left him go to HQ to see Mine. He walked and walked until he arrived at the medical tent were she is resting. Tatsumi enters to see the Teigu user of Perfector. He was analyzing Mine's body seeing that something changed._

 _"What's wrong doctor?" Tatsumi asked as the doctor finished his analysis on Mine. The doctor sighed before pulling a cigarette from his robe and motioned for Tatsumi to follow him. Confused, Tatsumi glanced at Mine for a moment before following the doctor. Walking further down the tent they arrived to where he was examined._

 _"Tatsumi..." The doctor began before expelling the smoke of the cigarette from his mouth. "Did you had sexual intercourse with Mine before she went into a coma?" Tatsumi blushed bright red. Hell even his now present horns since yesterday were slightly pink compare to normal._

 _The doctor sighed once more before muttering about 'children' and 'control'._

 _"Tatsumi, what I'm about to say will have a huge impact on you" Tatsumi although not knowing what the doctor was going to say, he had an idea. Come on... if you ask that kind of question, what is the first thing that comes to mind!? Tatsumi was already waiting for the news, but the doctor puffed more smoke thanks to the cigar in his mouth._

 _Waiting for a bit more time, the doctor finally told Tatsumi what where the news._

 _"Congratulations... You have a daughter on the way"_

* * *

 **Flashback End**

He wanted to know if his daughter was alright, see what kind of color were her eye, see her little body and hold her close to him. He wanted to feel like a father. But he didn't want for her to see him as a monster. That's why he made that promise with Akame right before the big fight. At night, he always thought if he managed to survive, would he be able to see his daughter... Even if he was a monster?

He brought himself up and sat at the bedside. Bringing his two hands towards his head. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he kept pondering of the 'what if'. He started to tremble slightly as the thoughts kept surging through his mind. But before he could keep suffering on his own, a bright light appeared in front of him.

He had to shield his eyes with his left arm and when the light dim a bit, he brought his arm down and looked forward only to see all his current units.

Selena

Shion

Phoenix

Eriana

All of them stood in front of him, looking at him as if they knew what he was going through. Eriana, being the motherly unit, began to approach him and capture Tatsumi in a hug... A motherly hug.

Tatsumi's tears stop for a moment, before falling harder. He never felt the hug of his mother, and if he had ever received it in his past, he didn't remember. How he wish he had received this kind of hug before when he was at his village or even at Night Raid's HQ. He received a lot of hugs; a sister's hugs, a friend's hugs, a lover's hug... But never did he received a mother's hug. So having someone give him what appeared to be a motherly hug, made him cry harder

Selena also approached her summoner and hugged him. Although not being the same things, she experienced everything that her summoner's had suffered. She was sure that the others also experienced it. It was a very, very hard experience.

Phoenix thoughts were on whether he should give his name to Tatsumi. After feeling all this, he didn't know what to do. But, however, he went toward Tatsumi and put a hand on his right shoulder.

Shion was the odd one of the group. Instead of going towards his summoner, he stood were he appeared with his back facing the group of four and with his hand crossed. But if you look closely, Shion was looking over his shoulder straight at Tatsumi with a preoccupied look.

All of his units cared for him. Wiping his tears off and getting a bit of separation from Eriana and Selena, he looked straight at them with a small smile.

"Thank guys..." He said making everyone smile a bit. Although Shion's smile looked more like a grin than a smile, but nether less it showed the happiness for his summoner. "Tomorrow... At the Arena, I'll show you how I used to be. No more hiding myself from you guys"

The night ended with everyone giving smiles at each other, specially at Tatsumi. The summoner that united them in this journey. The journey to kill the Fallen Gods!

* * *

 **A/N: SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE CHAPTERS THAT ARE A HALF WILL BE SHORTER THAN THE ONE WITH A COMPLETE NUMBER ON IT. BTW EACH ARENA CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A PROMOTING CHAPTER. TATSUMI WILL FIGHT 'OFF SCREEN' AND WHEN I SHOW AN ARENA BATTLE IT MEANS THAT HE IS GOING TO BE PROMOTED TO THE NEXT RANK. HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Arena 2 - Worth It All**


	11. Worth It All

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! THIS WILL BE SHORT AS TO WANTING TO END THIS CHAPTER WAY BEFORE. I EVEN STARTED IT TODAY! I'VE BEEN SMACKING MY HEAD TRYING TO GET IDEAS... NOT FOR THIS STORY. THIS ONE IS EASY... BUT FOR MY POKEMON AND FAIRY TAIL STORIES. I HAVE SOME IDEAS, BUT THEY AREN'T MAKING IT, BUT MAYBE... MAYBE LATER TODAY I WILL UPDATE MY POKEMON STORY. BTW, THAT MAYBE IS VERY STREACHED OUT, SO... YEAH. ENOUGH ABOUT ME RAMBLING AND LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

 **Arena 2 - Worth It All**

 **In the Arena**

Tatsumi was waiting to be called to battle. This waiting felt just like the time that he participated in the Empire's tournament, where he finally met Esdeath for the first time.

 _"At least there isn't someone like her in this world... As far as I know..."_ Tatsumi sighed in relief at the thought, but quickly shuddered at the thought of someone like Esdeath in this world. That day showed him that even the most dangerous people, have a soft spot, but in the end... He couldn't change her view on things.

'The law of the world is survival of the fittest' Those words always rang through his mind. And although he didn't believed it first, there was something that made that belief rang true.

If he wasn't strong enough, he would've died in his first mission. If he wasn't strong enough, he wouldn't be able to even touch Esdeath in battle. But... He did. He survived all that was in front of him, until Tyrant happened.

It was a matter of time, until he died. He knew it. Akame knew it. Leone knew it. Even Boss, Najenda, knew it. But nothing could be done. Incursio was like a part of him at that moment. He may still have the key to transforming into his armor, but the voices of the sword didn't come from it any longer.

The voices... Were in his mind.

You could say that the 'key' is a weapon made to transfer the original 'key's' power into it. But no matter what he did he could still hear Tyrant's voice. But ever since arriving at this world, the Danger Beast tried to communicate with him through his dreams. He should try at talk to Tyrant, it has been bugging him sometime now.

But even after all this series of events that had happened to him... Everything was worth it. He managed to make friends, battle for the Capital's future and even create a family in the progress.

 _"Mine"_

"Tatsumi, you're up next" The announcer said, motioning him to follow him.

He nodded and stood up, and started walking behind the announcer.

"Tatsumi... You said that you wanted to fight the strongest Rookie, right?"

"Yeah... I want to prove myself to my units" Tatsumi answered. He had made a promise to his units... And he would fulfill that promise.

The announcer looked at him, as if evaluating the contestant. He let out a small sigh before turning around.

"The strongest in waiting for you beyond the Arena gates, but remember..." The announcer walked away and Tatsumi followed him with his sight. "Don't underestimate him"

Tatsumi smiled, as he started to walk towards the gates. He couldn't help but remember Bulat from that statement.

But remembering someone that died from Night Raid, always made his day somber. What wouldn't he give to see them again... But, he had to move on.

"Sure..." Even if the announcer didn't heard him, he still answered. Walking towards the gates were his battle awaited.

* * *

 **Inside the Arena**

"And entering the Arena is the 'Rookie Prodigy', Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi saw that although the Arena wasn't filled to the brief, there were a lot of people present for him match.

Standing in front of him was the 'Strongest Rookie' as he was told by the announcer. The strongest's green-black hair flowed with the wind.

"This is a qualifying match! Whoever wins will advance to the rank of Novice!" The announcer... well... announced. "May the battle begin!"

 _"so if I win, I will be able to fight against stronger Sumoners..."_ Tatsumi realized that this was the perfect chance to get stronger while not being in exact danger. He had to move forward. To face the strongest... So that when he passes on, he will be able to face his comrades with pride.

The strongest summoned his Units'. Surprisingly, the units were people that he had already face against, but they looked stronger. Leon, Verica, Zaza, and Gralf stood there surrounding their summoner in a defensive formation.

Tatsumi summoned his own Units. Selena, Shion, Phoenix and Eriana stood behind him. They knew that they shouldn't fight, but were prepared to interfere if it was to much for their summoner.

"I'll be quick in this battle... I have a point to make..." With that said, Tatsumi unsheathed his Teigu and unleashed its power. Now clad in his dragon armor, he made a dash towards the enemy, before...

 ***FSSHH***

He disappeared from clear sight. His units were surprised that their summoner could turn invisible. Never had they seen something like this before.

"W-What?!" The strongest questioned what just happened. It couldn't be real! How can someone turn themselves invisible like it was nothing! His units were shocked at first, but capitalized quickly and looked everywhere... not knowing that Tatsumi was behind Zaza.

Stabbing the mercenary through his torso, he was seen for a slight second before his armor was covered in dust and he disappeared once again. Zaza could only look down to his torso as he made a quick apology... quick enough before he had to go to his Summoner's Spirit World.

The strongest was sweating bullets. No one, and I mean no one, has ever beaten one of his Units that fast!

Leon was shoulder to shoulder with Gralf, looking all around the Arena. They didn't question the other Units standing there doing nothing, but they looked at them from time to time. But was that moment... that Tatsumi use to attack.

With spear on hand, he beheaded Verica, without alarming the other two.

"Leon, Gralf!" They look towards their Summoner. "Search for his presence! He still has to be here!"

"Yes, sir!" Two gruff voices were heard. Leon quickly felt it and managed to block the spear, that was descending on him to bisect him, with his two knives... But what he didn't expect was for Tatsumi to let Neutone go, as he made his way to his torso in a punching stand.

 ***POW***

The attack was so strong that it sent Leon flying through the air, passing by his summoner and slamming into the Arena wall, leaving dust in the air. When the dust was gone, there was no one there, meaning that Leon must had return to his Summoner's Spirit World. The wall had the body imprinted on it with a spider-web-like pattern on it.

Being distracted by all this, Gralf suffered the fate that Leon was supposed to suffer. Bisection. He wasn't even given the chance to even say something as he quickly disappeared into the soul of his summoner.

"I surrender!" The strongest yelled, afraid for his life. There were his strongest Units and were handles by the opponent's summoner. Imagined if he had used his Units?! He would be even further humiliated. At least with this, they would think he knew when to give up.

"Advancing to the Rank of Novice... Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi was glad that he managed to get the rank of Novice. It was the next step to becoming stronger. He then turned his back on the 'strongest' as he walked towards his Units. He looked at each and everyone of them.

"At night... I'll answer everything you may want to know. But now... Let's rest for tomorrow... We have a mission to complete" He stated as his Units nodded and disappeared. He looked back and noticed that the Arena was empty.

 _"Wow, that was fast..."_ He thought, never expecting that the people will vanished almost immediately after he won the fight. He smiled for a bit before walking down the gates, and heading towards his house were he would tell his Units his story.

* * *

 **A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. REGARDING THE GUILTY GEAR COLLAB... I DIDN'T HAVE PLANS FOR IT, BUT I CAN'T SAY THAT CHARACTERS FROM THE GAME WON'T APPEAR IN THE STORY. I MEAN... THEY WERE COLLAB WITH THE JAP VERSION OF THE GAME, AND I SAID THAT ALL UNITS FROM THE JAPANESE VERSION WILL APPEAR. BUT WHEN WILL THEY APPEAR... YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.**

 **REGARDING GLOBAL EXCLUSIVE UNITS, I REALLY DON'T KNOW. I SAID THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO PUT THEM IN THE STORY, BUT NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT... IT COULD BE A NICE IDEA. I'LL LEAVE IT TO YOU GUYS. SHOULD I USE GLOBAL EXCLUSIVE IN THE STORY? TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS ON THE REVIEWS.**

 **ANYWAY, BE SURE TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TO ANSWER MY QUESTION, AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Summon 8 - Remains of Mirza**


	12. Remains of Mirza

**HEY GUYS, BACK WITH A RELATIVELY SHORT CHAPTER OF MY BRAVE FRONTIER CROSSOVER. NEXT CHAPTER MAY ALSO BE SHORT, BUT THE ONE AFTER THE NINTH CHAPTER... IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE, THANKS FOR IT BEING THE CHECK POINT OF MISTRAL TO MORGAN. I MAY DO A SHORT CHAPTER WITH TATSUMI MAKING STRATEGIES WITH HIS OTHER UNITS, TO FIGHT THEIR HARDEST BATTLE YET. ANYWAYS... ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Summon 8 - Remains of Mirza**

Tilith waited in front of a big run down church, in which surprisingly, it look livable. But her mind wasn't on how the church looked, it was pondering over Tatsumi's story over and over again. She couldn't get it out of her mind, and even less the part of him being with someone.

 _"What am I thinking like this? What is this feeling?"_ She couldn't help but feel her heart in turmoil. She have never felt like this. Everything she was feeling was new to her. Luckily she snapped out of it and looked to the front to see a figure who she knew was, without a doubt, Tatsumi.

"Oh, Tatsumi! You made it!" She exclaimed happier than ever. Her heart fluttered just for seeing him. She couldn't comprehend how one mortal could make her feel like this. She may be a goddess, but that didn't mean that she was immortal. She would die at one point in battle, but never of old age. She didn't want to imagine seeing Tatsumi die of old age. Only thinking about it, made her heart throb in pain.

"Yeah..." Tatsumi stated. He didn't feel that great, but he had to continue forward. This world... His world... was depending on it. He couldn't be wasting time just for the heck of it. He couldn't act as an assassin... It would take to long for this war to end.

"Are you alright now?" The goddess asked, clearly preoccupied for the summoner that she was guiding through Grand Gaia. Her expression changed from the happiness that she felt to a noticeable frown. _"Is he hiding something?"_

"Huh..." Tatsumi didn't know how to answer that question. Although he felt better, the pain was still there. "Oh... Yeah, I'm better. Thank, Tilith..." He added with a small smile.

"Your welcome" Tilith gave him a smile of her own. _"Maybe being there for him will help him get better..."_

She placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned around. Both pair of eyes meet once more. Dichromatic eyes looking at blue eyes. Both fell into the void of each others eyes. But quickly, they both looked away with blushes on their faces.

"You know..." Tilith said, looking at the blue, almost purple, sky. "When you arrived at Grand Gaia, I didn't think that you would do much..." Tilith added.

"Thanks..." The sarcastic voice of Tatsumi replied.

"But... Now I see that I was wrong..." Tilith kept talking. She then turned around. Her hair moved in waves thanking to the wind that just started to blow. "Tatsumi, you're a capable person" She finished, turning around once more. Clutching her chest with both her hands. Her heart throbbed faster than ever. Her cheeks were flushed red.

 _"What's... Happening to me?"_ Tilith thought and as she tried to comprehend this feeling that was in her heart, Tatsumi was shocked for Tilith's words.

He felt glad that he could make someone depend on him. But he didn't want to let anyone down once more.

 _"And if I just make one mistake..."_ Tatsumi clenched his fist harder at the after thought. He wouldn't want anyone to suffer what he did. Pain and war... Change a man completely.

"... I'll wait for you at the graveyard that is beyond... Ok?" The goddess asked. Seeing no problem, he nodded. She nodded back.

She was about to flash away, when she decided to give Tatsumi a hug. Quickly shocked by this, Tatsumi didn't even had a chance to hug her back.

"Be safe... Tatsumi" Tilith flashed away, leaving Tatsumi there with widen eyes. He then got over the sudden, but appreciated, hug and he looked at his Teigu. The jewel that was in decorating his weapon gave a brief shine. As if mocking Tatsumi, telling the owner of Incursio that 'it's' still alive.

"I just hope... That it never happens again" He stated. Not wanting to experience the pain of being transformed into a dragon once more. Although, he knew that he was part dragon... At least he wasn't a full dragon.

He only summoned Shion. Why? Because although he was better, he still remember those words that Seria said a couple of days ago.

"Summoner..." Shion gave a slight bow. Even if he acted like a mayor prick, Tatsumi was still the one that summon him. He had to give him the respect he deserved.

"Come Shion... We're going to lay waste to this church" Tatsumi said walking inside. Shion looked at his summoner in new light. He was able to do whatever he wanted with his enemies...

"Of course!" A grin was plastered of his mouth as he followed Tatsumi. He wished that in this church, a lot of monsters appear. He really wanted to destroy everything~!

They walked and walked and nothing appeared. Shion was even getting sleepy, when white slime came out of the walls and floors. Surrounding them were hordes of slimes.

"Shion..." The unit looked at his summoner. "Lay loose" Tatsumi added, walking forward without even caring if the slime got near him. And when one did... It was sliced in half by a grinning Shion.

"YES~!" With a maniacal laugh, Shion started to let loose, as Tatsumi said. Tatsumi kept ignoring the monsters, concentrated on his path. All he could think about is his daughter. Will she be born half dragon like him? Is she going to be discriminated by being so? All the things he was thinking about, he never noticed that Shion already had killed all the slimes, plus two hordes of angels, a cleric and a pegasus.

He kept pondering about the 'what if' of the well being of her daughter. Hell, would Mine even make it? Would his daughter even make it? He didn't want to think about this any longer. His heart clenches more and more as he pondered what would happened to his daughter.

He soon found himself face to face with a blonde haired woman that had a lance or pike as a weapon. Tatsumi didn't wanted to take long so he quickly transformed into Incursio's Active Mode and with Shion right behind him they went for a cross slash. They managed to even hit her.

They kept moving forward when Shion was sent flying into a near wall, making it crack. The woman's clothes were damaged beyond repair and had blood flowing through her chest, but she was still able to fight.

Shion stayed there, grinning from ear to ear. Blood fell from the side of his cheek down into the floor.

"COME ON~!"

The girl was taken by surprise, if her face expression was anything to go by, when Shion appeared in front of her. He didn't have his sword, so he did the best next thing... He punched her into the ground.

"COME ON~ COME ON~!" Shion repeated, over and over again. Enjoying the blood that was spilled over his skin. It made him happy to feel this bitch's blood on his body. How he dominated her.

"Shion... Stop" The unit, reluctantly stopped his onslaught on the now bloodied woman. He stood up and let Tatsumi do the final kill. A stab to the chest. The girl opened her eyes, knowing what awaited her.

"Heh..." Tatsumi and Shion heard the scoff of the girl that was about to die. "Name's Luna... Thank you... For liberating... Me" She gave a small laugh afterwards, as she began to turn to dust.

"You can return now Shion... I'm heading to the graveyard tomorrow" Tatsumi ordered and Shion nodded. He didn't want to disobey his order after letting him let loose on all those monsters.

Tatsumi turned around and closed his eyes. Suddenly the Gate appeared right in front of him. He passed through it, arriving at his house.

* * *

 **A/N: SEE... TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT. AND EXPECT NEXT CHAPTER TO BE A BIT LONGER, BUT NOT THAT MUCH. HOPE YOU FAVORITE AND FOLLOW, AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Summon 9 - Monster's Nest: The Cursed Blade**


	13. Monster's Nest: The Cursed Blade

**HEY GUYS! BACK AGAIN WITH MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS FANFICTION. SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN AWHILE, BUT HAVE BEEN SOLVING SOME PROBLEMS AND RECENTLY I'M TRYING TO FIND SOMEONE THAT KNOWS HOW TO DRAW, BUT NO LUCK ON THAT LAST ONE. BEEN TRYING TO DRAW THE THINGS I WANT MYSELF, BUT I DRAW SO UGLY THAT I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT IT FOR MORE THAN FIVE SECONDS. IF ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW TO DRAW AND WANT TO HELP ME, PM ME. THOSE DRAWING ARE FOR A FUTURE STORY THAT WILL NOT BE UPLOADED SOON. ANYWAYS... ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Summoner 9 - Monster's Nest: The Cursed Blade**

"Tatsumi!" Tilith exclaimed in happiness. Since the last time they saw each other, in which was a day ago, she had longed to see him. Is like her body is telling her to see him, but her mind is the one talking, not commanding.

"Hey..." The boy in Tilith's thoughts sighed. He was tired today and he didn't know why. He just wanted to get over this place so that they could keep advancing into their quest. Although... There was this dream that, recently plagued Tatsumi's mind.

His daughter being sent somewhere.

He wanted to know what happens, but everything after some kind of battle is a blur or he doesn't remember. He needed to know, but each time things got darker and blurrier. He couldn't help feel useless... and he hated feeling like that!

"I've heard that recently a ghost took physical form and killed all the monsters here" Tilith informed making Tatsumi nod, while he passed by her. "Be careful, alright?" She added, preoccupied. Her eyes followed him, as he walked further into the nest.

"Don't worry... I'll be fine Tilith... Thanks" He said. Tilith was able to hear him because she was a goddess, but if she wasn't a goddess, she would have thought that Tatsumi ignored her.

"Tatsumi..." The Goddess of Rainbows muttered in worry as she kept her vision on the path Tatsumi had just disappeared into.

* * *

 **Time Skip; Couple of Minutes Later**

Tatsumi was walking forward, his head looking down and his hand on his pockets. He could get it! Why was happening to his daughter? Was this a future event? He didn't understand anything... And he wanted to! If only to know that his daughter will be alright.

"What would have happened...?" He kept muttering the same thing over and over again. Why was his daughter in danger anyway. Wouldn't Mine protect her. His train of thoughts, alongside his body, stopped suddenly at the thought. Would Mine still be alive to protect her? He clenched his hands inside the pockets of his shorts.

He then looked forward, narrowly dodging a grave that he hadn't seen. The graves, curiously, were without a name. He frowned at this. Not even the dead could have a resting place? Although they were buried and may be enjoying or suffering the afterlife, not putting the name of the person was rude and horrible. Other people couldn't pray for their lost family or friend without risking it that it was someone else's family or friend.

At least, back in Night Raid HQ, they separated the graves of their friends so that they knew which one was the one buried in the grave... Although they didn't had their names their, they memorized each grave for each teammate.

Soon, he found himself in front of a man wearing a black mesh shirt, with a black haori that had orange flames at the end. He also had grey samurai pants and sandals. He was holding a black scabbard in which was hiding the katana that was inside it.

The man looked back to look at Tatsumi. His eyes narrowed, making Tatsumi confused. The man turned around to watch the one in front of him.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked. He needed to know as to why this spirit wasn't attacking him. Every single one of them had attacked him, clearly because of the power bestowed by Maxwell, but this one just looked at him.

"..." The man in front of him didn't answered, but it didn't meant that he didn't talked. "You reek of hate..."

"Huh?"

"I can feel the emotions around me, and I managed to sense yours a while ago... I have been waiting for your arrival" The man said, his narrowed eyes unmoving.

Tatsumi looked at him with narrowed eyes. How did this man in front of him knew that he had hate inside?!

"What do you know about hate?!" Tatsumi sneered at the man. Anger completely controlling him.

"I may not have experienced it myself, but I have seen what it does to other people, summoner..." Tatsumi eyes widen in shock. That man knew he was a summoner! "Let go of the hate... It will only blind you"

"I can't..." Tatsumi said, looking at the ground. He noticed that a hand was out of the ground, but nothing moved. "Not until I know what wrong with my daughter"

The man was quiet. Analyzing Tatsumi with his still unmoving narrowed eyes. He had to try and quench the hate inside this summoner, if not... Terrible things may happen.

"One quick-draw..." The man said to Tatsumi. "If your able to hurt me, I'll become your unit and tell you my name, and as a bonus, I answer you one question. If not... You'll die" The man said, calmly looking at Tatsumi which was serious.

"Alright..." Tatsumi agreed. They both looked at each other for a while, before both of them became a blur. They reappeared where the other was, their backs looking at each other.

Nothing happened. They turned around and looked at each other, weapons still in hand. Just as they sheathed their swords, did the slashes and wounds appeared on each other bodies.

Tatsumi was holding his left arm. An horizontal slash managing to bring blood out. But the wound wasn't anything serious.

The man, on the other hand, had a horizontal slash on his cheek. It was small, but it was still a wound. The man smirked as he looked at Tatsumi. He could see it now. The things that this summoner will do.

"I admire your will. I am Mifune. I entrust my katana to you" The now named Mifune said. Tatsumi looked at him with a small smile, but decided to leave the small talk for later. He had an important question to ask.

"Why weren't you controlled by Maxwell?"

"My katana wouldn't let me die" Mifune answered. "My katana is cursed. It has a demonic spirit inside of it. I had already died... twice, but my katana wouldn't let me die. It wants blood and I am the only one that can accomplish this task. Furthermore... I have fully absorbed the demon inside the blade, but I feel as powerful as the time I arrived at Bariura. My strength has decreased. But I wish to become as strong, if not stronger than my original power" Mifune explained, seeing the confused look that Tatsumi had before the explanation.

Tatsumi had a small smile on his face. Both of them had their own curse to live on.

"We aren't so different..." Mifune looked at the now unsheathed Incursio. "My blade has cursed me. Each time I used it, I slowly transformed into his original form... A dragon. But since I came here, I haven't been able to sense the dragon inside my sword. Maybe it will return on a later date..."

Mifune nodded, acknowledging his curse. Mifune slowly disappeared, but not before some parting words.

"Remember my summoner...Serenity is the only thing that can counter that hate"

Tatsumi stared at the place Mifune was, before going forward. The Gate appearing at the end of the graveyard. He sighed as he went through the Gate. Unknown to him, he was being watched by someone that wasn't even in the area.

* * *

 **A/N: AS I TOLD YOU LAST TIME, IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER. SHORTEST YET... I THINK. BUT NEXT CHAPTER EXPECT MORE SINCE IT IS TIME FOR MISTRAL TO END! WE ARE ARRIVING AT MORGAN AND I CAN'T WAIT TO ARRIVE AT ST. LAMIA! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY IT (ALTHOUGH THERE WASN'T ANY ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER). REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **Summon 10 - Tower of Mistral: Juggernaut's Destruction**


	14. Anouncement

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN:**

 **I'M BACK FROM A LONG HIATUS, AND I HAVE SOME CHANGES TO DO TO SOME OF MY STORIES. IN THIS TIME I REREAD ALL OF MY STORIES THAT I PERSONALLY CREATED (MEANING ALL OF THEM EXCEPT THE SPIDER-MAN STORY) AND NOTICED THAT THEY AREN'T WHAT I EXPECTED IN THE STORY, SO WITH MOTIVATION BACK AND COLLEGE FINISHING UP IN JUST ABOUT TWO WEEKS, I'M GOING TO REDO MY FAIRY TAIL STORY! BUT THIS TIME IS NOT GOING TO BE A HAREM. WHY? I NOTICED THAT THIS WAS THE FACTOR FOR THIS STORY'S NOT PROGRESSED CHAPTERS. ALSO THAT I WAS JUST REPEATING EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE ANIME/MANGA AND I THINK THAT YOU GUYS DON'T WANT THAT.**

 **ALSO WANTED TO SAY THAT OFFICIALY, THE AURA OF THE CHOSEN ONE IS ABANDONDED. WAIT, DIDN'T I SAID THAT THERE WASN'T GOING TO BE ANY STORY ABANDONDED? AND THAT'S TRUE, BUT I'M NOT JUST ABANDONING IT, I'M REPLACING IT. I ALSO SAW THAT THE DIRECTION (ALTHOUGH SOMEWHAT GOOD) WASN'T WHAT I WANTED. HOWEVER, UNLIKE THE FAIRY TAIL THAT IS GETTING HIS HAREM REMOVED, THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE TO BE A HAREM. ONLY THAT IT WILL BE MUCH LESS THAN ANTICIPATED. THIS IDEA CAME WHEN I WAS SEEING FANTASTIC BEAST 2. THE MAIN VILLIAN IS AN "ALBINO" (OR PAINTED TO LOOK LIKE AN ALBINO). AND I THOUGHT, "IF ANIMALS HAVE THAT TRAIT TOO, THEN WHY POKEMONS CAN'T HAVE THAT TRAIT AS WELL?" SO I'M MAKING THE FIRST EVER (THAT I KNOW OF, BECAUSE I SPENT TWO DAY LOOKING FOR A STORY LIKE THIS ONE, BUT COULDN'T FIND IT) ALBINO POKEMON STORY. ASH WILL ONLY CAPTURE ALBINO POKEMONS.**

 **WANTED TO ADD THAT I HAVEN'T FOUND ANYONE THAT COULD MAKE THE FANMANGA THAT I WANTED, BUT I'M STILL LOOKING.**

 **BTW, I RECOVERED SOMETHING FROM MY FLASH DRIVE THAT I HAD IN OTHER FLASH DRIVES, BUT IT WASN'T EVERYTHING THAT IT WAS IN THERE. JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW.**


End file.
